Viajee
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Un Viaje que nuestras chicas nunca olvidaran, seran como vacaciones, sin villanos, tranquilidad absoluta...o al menos eso es lo que ellas piensan... Horrible summary, con poca inspiracion...Ammy come back to the deat, Capitulo 12, final y.. Completado!
1. Chapter 1

**Noticas antes de empezar…**

**D! PPG Z no me pertenecen, si las tuviera viviría muy, muy, muy feliz..! xD**

**Inspirado en un viaje que tuvimos en el colegio [el mejor viaje de nuestras viidas..!]**

**Viajee..!**

**Capitulo 1…**

**H**ola! Mi nombre Kaoru Matsubara, mi vida un aburrimiento total..!

Tengo dos mejores amigas Momoko Akatsutsumi y Miyako Goutokuji.

Momoko tiene su cabello color Zanahoria, unos ojos extrañamente rosas, es delgada, alta su cabello le llega a la cintura y eso por que se lo corto un poco. Es una buena amiga, confiable,y le facinan los dulces, postres, y Los chicos.

Miyako, ella es muy dulce y amable y muy buena amiga, sus ojos son color azul cielo, su cabello rubio atado en dos colitas pero ya no las usa enrrolladitas, si no que se lo deja totalmente liso hacia abajo.

Ahora tenemos 16 años..!

Era una mañana tan fría, era un viernes, 2 grandes y buenas razones para quedarme en casa.

Mire mi celular junto a mi, decía 6:40 am, entrabamos a las 8.

Oi pasos empezaba la ronda de los que me querían levantar.

#1…

-Amor, Kaoru, Levantate- decía mi mama-

-dejame, dejame-dije haciéndome la dormida, ella salió de la habitación.

#2…

-Kaoru, Levantate, llegaras tarde!- dijo mi hermano dai-

-no quiero, dejame- exactamente igual- me voltee dándole la espalda a la puerta cerre mis ojos un poco, y sentí algo o alguien junto a mi por que mi cama se hundió un poco. Pense que era Yuyu, mi gatita, pero sentí una mano sobre mi cintura, esa mano estaba tan calientita, y mi piel tan fría, me di la vuelta y….

-Butch..!- dije casi en tono de reproche.!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Noticas antes de empezar…**

**D! PPG Z no me pertenecen, si las tuviera viviría muy, muy, muy feliz..! xD**

**Inspirado en un viaje que tuvimos en el colegio [el mejor viaje de nuestras viidas..!] y una que otra idea totalmente loca que se me vino a la cabeza x)**

**Viajee..!**

**Capitulo 2…**

**-Q**ue paso Kaoru- dijo mientras se metia debajo de mi sabana-

**-**ahí bajate!- precisamente llegaron Yuyu y Lulo

[Yuyu, es mi gatita, persa mezclada con angora, sus ojos son azules, su pelaje blanco, la colita y las puntitas de las orejas negras, es muy esponjosita y suavecita *w*

Lulo, es el gato de Butch, es gris, con rayas negras, sus ojos son verdes, es un montes mezclado con angora, también es suavecito -.-'

Son Muy Liindos..!]

Se acostaron junto a nosotros y cada uno acaricio a su gato, estábamos tranquilos y oímos unos pasos, Butch salió de mis sabanas lo mas rápido que pudo, Era Dai.

-que hacen- nos pregunto-

-nada aquí con los gatos- dijo Butch haciéndose sonar lo mas Fresco Posible-

-Bien, pero muevansen, llegaran tarde a la escuela-

-ajá- dijimos ambos, cuando se retiro de la puerta reimos ambos complices-

Olvide decirlo… -.-u…

Butch vive conmigo desde que tenemos 14, el fue adoptado, ya que vivir con mojo era aburridor…[enserio ¿? X) ] los 3 chicos fueron adoptados por diferentes personas, pero en el fondo sabían que seguían siendo los 3 hermanos Rowdy.

Butch Fue Adoptado por un Hombre Llamado Kendal Villamil [N/A: que ¿? fue el mejor nombre q se me vino a la cabeza -.-u], el problema es q viaja mucho, es un amigo eterno de mi padre, asi que le pidió a mi padre de cuidar de Butch pero bueno, Butch es exactamente igual a cuando teníamos 14, solo que ahora es mas alto, sus musculos se notan mas -/-u pero de resto es igual….

Sigue siendo el mismo niño inmaduro.

…

Que ¿?...dije que era = y si, no ha cambiado mucho -/- [sigue siendo el mismo estúpido que amas Kaoru…_que¿? Quien anda ahí…Conciencia, eres tu_y a quien mas esperabas -.-_jejee, no hablaba contigo desde hace rato, por que desapareciste_mmm, no lo se, por que me amenazaste de muerte..! T-T no quería morir aun_ no seas drástica conciencia_ jumm claro ahora yo soy la drástica T-T].

Boomer fue adoptado por un hombre muy mayor, El General Souma se conoció con la abuela de Miyako en el hospital _lindo lugar -.- no ¿?_ se cruzaron y desde ese momento siempre hablan y están muy juntos siempre, cosa que yo digo, "No les molesta para nada" aunque digan lo contrario xD, Boomer ha madurado, un poco, bueno no mucho, esta Bien no tanto..!. Fisicamente su cabello esta mas largo, sus ojos se han puesto de un azul mas profundo y bueno también ha desarrollado mas musculos.

Brick es el que mas ha madurado, al menos se comporta como una persona de su edad pero sigue siendo tan divertido como un niño chiquito, su pelo se lo corta de vez en cuando pero se lo mantiene en la coleta, su inseparable gorra y sus ojos color sangre como siempre, musculos, también están muy bien formados, fue adoptado por Natsuki Takaya amiga de la mama de Momoko se conocieron en el club de lectura el mismo caso que Boomer Burbuja Butch y Yo…Condenados a estar Juntos, aunque ninguno acepte que nos gusta estar juntos…

-Bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos, vamos a llegar tarde- le dije-

-Bien- dijo levantándose y saliendo hacia su habitación-

Acaricie a mi Yuyu y fui al Baño de mi habitación…


	3. Chapter 3

**Some things antes de empezar…**

**D! PPG Z no me pertenecen, si las tuviera viviría muy, muy, muy feliz..! bno eso creo x)**

**Inspirado en un viaje que tuvimos en el colegio [el mejor viaje de nuestras viidas..!] y una que otra idea totalmente loca que se me vino a la cabeza x)**

**Viajee..!**

**Capitulo # 4!**

Empezamos con una charla mas larga que una misa… todos estábamos medio dormidos, y no solo por la hora…sino porque estaba tan aburrido, al fin dieron comiezo a una de las actividades, nos hicimos de a 2, Momoko se hizo con Brick, Miyako con Boomer y yo, bueno yo obviamente con Butch, luego dijeron que seleccionaran quien era el numero 1 y quien era el numero 2 nosotras las chicas nos seleccionamos de numero 2, luego dijeron q los numero 1 tomaran una silla y hizieran un circulo mirando hacia afuera, la verdad, me medio sorprendi por que la mayoría de los 1 eran hombres, luego dijeron que las numero 2 nos pusiéramos enfrente de nuestra pareja, me hize en frente de Butch, nos dieron la instrucción, teníamos que ir cambiando de puestos, según el numero que los instructores digeran, bueno se veía fácil, asi que empezamos.

Nos movimos un par de puestos y me toco con una amiga, hicimos la acción que nos dijo el instructor y denuevo volvimos a cambiar, asi repetidas veces, en un momento la sangre se me helo y el corazón se detuvo, me tocaba con un chico que bueno, me parecía lindo, mori cuando el instructor dijo: "Pasen sus brazos por encima de los hombros del otro y junten sus frentes y mirensen de frente por 10 segundos" ambos nos pusimos en esa posición, estaba reprimiendo mis emociones, tenia ganas de gritar y no se como reprimía también mi sonrojo, el instructor empezó a contar lentamente "1…2…3….4….5…6….7…..8" se oia una que otra risita pero algo que encerio me partió el corazón fue una mirada de asco de ese chico que tanto me gustaba, y fuera de todo que susurraba "10, 10, 10" comprimi unas lagrimas y también empeze a decir en mi mente 10…al final el instructor termino "9….9…..9…."lo dijo como unas 7 veces….hasta que al fin dijo "10!" y el me solto lo mas rápido que pudo, sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar, yo tenia otra perspectiva de ese chico, pero al parecer nunca hay que dejarse llevar por apariencias, volvimos a cambiar de puesto y me toco con Brick, apenas se sento frente a mi me solte suavemente a llorar escondiendo mi cara en la camisa del chico.

-Kao- me dijo suavemente- que sucede- dijo al no oir respuesta-

-enserio lo odio, lo odio- dije suavemente mientras limpiaba rápido mis lagrimas con mi cabeza escondida entre la camisa del chico-

-que sucedió- me pregunto intentando ver mi rostro-

-m-mas tarde les les cuento- dije tartamudeando un poco, hicimos la corta actividad y volvimos a cambiar, esta vez me toco con Butch-

-que sucedió por que llorabas- me dijo cortante-

-n-nada- dije tartamudeando un poco al recordarlo, no pensaran que era por la fría actitud de Butch, já, no el no me intimida-

-Ahora con la persona que tienen en frente se darán un abrazo por 20 segundos- interrumpió el instructor-

Butch me tomo por la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo abrazandome poniendo una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda, yo dudosa lo abraze de la misma manera y empezó a susurrarme suave

-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estare a tu lado-me susurro- yo nunca te dejare, yo nunca te niegare- me dijo sentí una gota calientita caer en mi hombro, Butch acaso lloraba por mi?, lo abraze mas fuerte y el me arbrazo mas, pasaron los 20 segundos, pero nosotros seguíamos abrazados, todos se empezaron a sentar y oímos un Awwww!, un gigante aww, cuando reaccione todos estaban mirando "la esena" de Butch y yo, una amiga, Deborah grito desde atrás "linda pareja!" a lo que oímos un Uyyyy!

-La matare- me dije en mi mente, cuando reaccione estaba roja y solte a Butch ya que aun seguíamos en el abrazo y ambos nos sentamos mas rojos que un tomate-

Despues de una breve instrucción salimos a una hora de descanso y todos los 5 me rodearon de preguntas

-Kaoru que sucedió, por que llorabas- me dijo mi amiga Miyako-

-No, no es nada-

-tu no lloras por nada –dijo Momoko desesperada-

-Lo se- dije soltándome de nuevo-

-tranquila, todo esta bien- dijo Brick, sonando comprensivo como siempre-

-para eso estamos aquí tus amigos- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa reconfortante, pero mis lagrimas seguían saliendo-

Butch camino hacia mi y sin avisar me abrazo fuertemente, y susurro en mi oído-

-creeme que ese tipo, no merece tus lagrimas, asi que deja de llorar por el, es solo un pobre idiota que no mira bien lo hermoso que esta a su alrededor- me sonroje y mire por el rabillo del ojo y tenia su cara rojiza, me sonroje aun mas y lentamente me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus labios estaban calientitos, y mi piel helada-

-Gracias- susurre y el me sonrio-

Todos nos sentamos a comer y hablamos riendo, estando felices.

Derrepente hizieron una pregunta que me hizo caer en cuenta de varias cosas.

-Bueno entonces mañana pa' La Party de Danica- dijo sonando como el loco del grupo-

-oh! Mierda es mañana!-dije desesperada!-

-si, o es que ya se te olvido- dijo Butch burlon-

-cayate que no estoy de muchos animos-

-cuando no- susurro-

-que te cayes te digo!-

-total, pero si vas a ir cierto- dijeron Momoko y Miyako con un Brillo en los ojos, diablos soy tan débil ante esa mirada!-

-amm, bien será –dije rendida, gracias a Dios ya tenia vestido, por que esa tarde no tenia pensado hacer mucho-

-Bien entonces nos vemos alla a las 8 no ¿? –dijo Boomer-

-si me parece bien- dijo Butch-

Y Seguimos hablando de diversos temas…

Termino el pequeño tiempo de Receso, pero bueno lo supimos disfrutar, hicimos la segunda actividad, la cual fue muy aburrida, tan solo por el simple hecho de que teníamos que escribir, osea es decir! Quienes se creen! (N/A: xD) volvimos al colegio, justo a la hora de salida, y bueno todos nos despedimos y cada cual a su respectiva casa.

Me fui con Butch había un silencio cortante entre los 2.

Empeze a recordar algo que me hacia reir mucho…

Recorde a Dexter, y a Princesa, porque a ellos juntos, bueno pues porque ellos se convirtieron en pareja, jajaja, si ya lo recordé completo, fue en el Halloween, Princesa choco con Dexter y como siempre empezó a echarle la culpa al pobre tonto, el traia unas gafas como las de willi wonka ya que no traia un disfraz en especial, princesa encambio traia un vestido, estaba vestida de princesa (wow q original! ¬¬) con un vestido como los de siempre, bueno ese estaba mas lindo a diferencia de los que siempre lleva ¬¬ empezó a regañarlo pero cuando levanto la mirada vio los ojos azules de Dexter se fijo en su cabello rojo y lentamente se sonrojo, el chico miro profundamente los extraños orbes de princesa con esas extrañas estrellas, y al parecer también vio la belleza de princesa **-(Kyo: desde aquí continuo yo, la escritora se fue a vomitar y creo que se demora) **se miraron y creo que se enamoraron, rei levemente por ese recuerdo y al momento Butch me miro Raro…para ser mas específicos alzando una ceja Gracias a mi risa demente.

-que pasa- pregunte riendo un poco-

-eso te digo a ti- me dijo mirándome aun raro- que te pasa-

-por que?- pregunte inocente-

-por que de un momento a otro ries como una demente!- dijo con un tono de loco en su voz-

-nada, es que recordé algo-

-ahhh denuevo cuando me vomite en cuarto de primaria!- dijo exaltado- ya te lo dije el desayuno me había caído mal- yo estaba conteniendo unas lagrimas de risa y tenia mi mano tapándome la boca lo mas que podía, pero no aguante mas y me revente de la risa-

-jajajaja que idiota jajajaja no era por eso jajaja pero bueno jajajajaja tu lo dijiste jajajaja- dije entre risas lo oi gruñir, enserio me gusta hacerlo rabiar-

-Entonces por que era- dijo aun con un tono serio y enojado-

-no recordé el Halloween pasado-

-jajaja me hiciste acordar de tu vestido, te veias muy bien-dijo riendo y, Stop! Eso es un sonrojo-**(kyo: volvió, aver q siga ella)**(jejeje redactas muy bien Kyo) **(lo herede de ti :D) **(jejeje que lindo *-* c:)

-hehehe, Gracias- dije momento me arden las mejillas me pase las manos "tal vez sea Fiebre" "si como no, esa ni yo me la como"

-me gustaba tu vestido- dijo-

-si ya ya Gracias –dije repitiéndole, recordando como me veía con el vestido de la reina de Corazones de Alicia en el Pais de las maravillas (N/a: Tampoco me pertenece Alicia)

-ese Halloween fue perfecto- dijo mirando el piso

-jajaja si, fue muy divertido-

Hubo un silencio como antes

-oye, exactamente de que te acordaste – dijo pensando bien la conversación-

-no, de cómo se volvieron novios Dexter y Princesa **(como la escritora volvió a Vomitar continuo yo, El Editor) **(ya te tengo sobrenombre!-grite desde el baño donde estaba vomitando- seras El Vampirito Editor!) **(oww me gusta! *¬*) **(si eso pensé!, sigamos escribiendo!)-

-ahh veo, la ventaja de eso es que ya Dexter no molesta a Momoko-

-y Princesa no molesta a Brick- dije completando la frase de el! :D, ambos reimos juntos-

-Ahora si pueden estar juntos- susurramos los 2 y nos sonrojamos al ver que dijimos lo mismo-

-Leiste mi mente o que- le pregunte

-no, creo que esta vez, si fue sin trampas-

-jajaja claro- dije sonrojada-

Llegamos a la casa, ambos almorzamos y cada uno entro a su cuarto, estaba en el mio, y empeze a buscar como loca la invitación, hasta que la encontré, revise el lugar, era cerca haci que teníamos una ventaja, busque el vestido, no se por que justo ahora me dio por medírmelo, cuando

-Nooo!- grite desde el baño de mi habitación-

-que sucede- dijo Butch detrás de la puerta del baño-

-el vestido ya no me queda!- exclame indignada, el vestido con el que pensaba ir no me quedaba- maldita sea ahora tengo que ir a comprar otro- exclame aun enojada, volvi a ponerme la ropa y Sali Butch estaba sentado sobre mi cama esperándome?-

-vamos yo te acompaño-dijo amablemente? Se enfermo o que!-

-Noh! Yo no quiero ir a probarme vestidos!- me queje furiosa-

-entonces prefieres ir con Momoko y Miyako, para que estén toda la tarde criticándote vestidos, y probándote uno y otro y otro y ot…

-ya cállate, me hiciste dar dolor de cabeza, iremos- dije rindiéndome ya que prefería ir con el que como dijo "midientose uno y otro y otro y otro ." no quiero-

-bien- salió hacia su habitación, arregle un bolso pequeño de cruzar, guarde dinero suficiente, mi celular, mi mp3/mp4/ipod –lo que prefieran- , rápidamente hize una nota para dejarla sobre la mesa "mama, papa, Dai, Shou, el que sea…Sali a comprar algo con Butch, vuelvo mas tarde, no se preocupen y no me llamen, no podre contestar…Kaoru", tome agua Butch bajo con una mochila pequeña de cruzar estilo carriel para hombre (N/A: ni podo q para mujer xD) y Sali con Butch-

Caminamos por el centro y llegamos a una tienda, entramos habían un monton de vestidos, accesorios Brillantes y muy del asco, para mi gusto, vi un vestido del que me enamore, literalmente por que fue el único que me llamo la atención –un vestido estilo Tess Tyler en camp rock 2 en el concierto final, en ves de tener los cuadros negros eran de color verde y sin la chaquetica esa- voltee a ver a Butch estaba sentado concentrado en el suelo me acerque-

-que te parece este-

-mídetelo y te digo- me dijo sonriendo-

-malvado- le respondi y me fui al vestidor-

Sali con el vestido

-y….-dije parándome denuevo enfrente de el-

-mmmmm, veamos, si, se te ve bien-

- lo llevo- dije feliz, volvi al vestidor pero me quede mas rato mirándome en el espejo que había ahí andentro-

Butch Pov's

Aproveche, sabia que se demoraría en el vestidor asi que me acerque rápidamente al estante

-señorita deme ese collar- dije señalando un collar que había en el estante-

-vale $...- no la deje terminar-

-si lo que valga, rápido-dije dándole unos billetes, rápidamente lo guardo en un empaque y me lo dio en una bolsa, aparte me dio las devueltas-

-siempre a la orden- me dijo amablemente-

-aja, gracias- dije mirando fijamente el vestidor mientras guardaba el pequeño paquete en mi mochila- salió con el vestido en las manos, y fue al mostrador donde estaba.

Normal Pov's

La chica pago y salieron de la tienda con el pequeño paquete de vuelta a la casa

-oye quieres un helado- pregunto el mirando aun fijamente el suelo, al parecer sus pensamientos estaban enredados

-Butch lo he estado meditando, tu te sientes bien?, últimamente has tenido fiebre algo asi- dijo ella molestándolo-

-ahh no molestes quieres o no?-

-ya que insistes- dijo ella riendo un poco-

El chico compro los helados y sigueron el camino aun comiendo

-mañana será un gran dia- comente con un poco de helado en la cara-

-hehehe, si eso espero- dijo el chico limpiando un poco la cara de su amiga

Llegaron a la casa y ya estaban todos.

-volvimos- exclamo la chica entrando con el chico detrás-

Un hola, se escucho departe de Dai y Shou y un como están departe de los padres a lo que se escucho un Bien

Cada uno subió a su habitación, bajaron para cenar y volvieron a las habitaciones solo que Kaoru estuvo un rato en la de Butch

-sabes, aveces la rutina puede ser tan aburrida- dijo ella cambiando de temas, acariciando a la pequeña gatita que estaba junto a ella sobre la cama del chico-

-si, pero de cierto modo, ya uno esta acostumbrado a vivir lo mismo- respondió el que se encontraba junto a ella recostado sobre la cama con un gato gordo y peludo sobre las piernas acariciándolo también

-espero que desde mañana en la noche las cosas cambien- dijo ella mirando fijamente a la gatita-

-si, hay que cambiar la rutina de algún modo- dijo el mirando también fijamente a su gato.-

Al otro dia…

* * *

**Bno dejen Reviews si quieren que Kyo siga viviendo (Kyo: habla encerio ayudenmee!) jajaja no seas dramatico -espera y veras mas tarde- jejeje en que ivamos ahhh si, dejen reviews jajaja se les quiere gracias por comentar, en especial a ti Onee-sama, que raro que hayas comentado...jajaja la quiero un monton, espero que siga comentando jaja bueno se cuidan subo la conti luego...Byye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noticas antes de empezar…**

**D! PPG Z no me pertenecen, si las tuviera viviría muy, muy, muy feliz...! xD**

**Inspirado en un viaje que tuvimos en el colegio [el mejor viaje de nuestras viidas...!] y una que otra idea totalmente loca que se me vino a la cabeza x)**

**Viajee..!**

**Capitulo 5!**

Al otro dia…

…**::: Kaoru Pov's :::…**

Me levante como a las 9 y me puse a hacer aseo en mi habitación y creo que Butch también porque oi un ruido proveniente de su habitación, como si algo totalmente fuerte hubiera caído, corri hacia allí para ver si estaba bien.

-Butch!- exclame al verlo bajo unas cajas- estas bien-pregunte ayudándolo a salir debajo de las cajas-

-Pues si, pero me dio por limpiar este armario, mira esto- empezó a abrir una caja que decía "Recuerdos"-

Empezamos a sacar lo que encontrábamos…

-Mira un álbum- dijo el chico mientras lo desempolvaba-

-Si, abramoslo- dije mientras que lo abria curiosa, eran un monton de fotos de nosotros cuando estábamos pequeños-

-No lo puedo creer- dijo el chico riendo un poco- estábamos re chiquitos-

-Si re pequeños- y asi nos quedamos mirando y recordando viejos tiempos cuando-

-Kaoru, Butch, Bajen a almorzar, se les enfria- dijo la madre desde el primer piso-

-Ya son las 12?- exclamamos los dos confundidos-

-Sera mejor bajar- dijo el mientras se levantaba y me extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme-

La verdad pasamos después de almorzar a terminar de limpiar las habitaciones y luego entre a la habitación de Butch a jugar con su Play Station (N/A: Creo que se escribe asi xD) hasta que…

-Hey!, ustedes, ya están listos- dijo Dai mientras se paraba recostado en el marco de la puerta-

-Para que- Pregunte sin dejar de jugar- Te voy a ganar! Ya veras- dije mientras que seguía el juego-

-Mmm me parece que hoy tenían una fiesta y ya son las 7:30 y me parece, solo me parece que tienen que estar alla a las 8…asi que miren haber, es su problema- dijo Dai mientras se alejaba de la puerta-

-Mierda- susurramos los dos-

Me levante y corri a mi habitación, me bañe, me puse mi vestido nuevo, unas sandalias con un poco de tacon, y una diadema negra con un moñito pequeño verde, un poco, solo un poco de brillo en mis labios y lista, Sali y Butch ya me esperaba en el pasillo-

-Que bonita estas- dijo Butch con un smoking con una corbata verde, un poco sonrojado-

-Gracias- dije con un leve ardor en las mejillas-

-Vamos- dijo mientras extendia su brazo a manera de que yo lo tomara a la manera de Gancho, sonreí un poco, desde cuando Butch, es decir, Butch, se había vuelto asi?-

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras, y mi madre nos tomo una foto, porque siempre tenia que hacer eso cada vez que me ponía un vestido.

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde- dije mientras ambos saliamos-

-No lleguen tan tarde- fue lo ultimo que alcanze a escuchar de mi padre-

Caminamos un par de calles y llegamos al lugar, entramos estaba muy bien decorado y adentro nos encontramos con Boomer, Brick, Momoko, y Miyako, los saludamos y nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar a que la fiesta empezara.

Bueno como era esperado llego la chica cumpleañera, Sweet Sixteen, empezamos con suave vals, aburridor, pero lo que me desconcertó fue que Butch me invito a bailar con el aquella pieza de esa hermosa música, -Seeh sobre todo- bailamos y me sentía caminando en las nubes, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro fueron los minutos mas largos y hermosos de mi vida, creo que ya no podemos ocultarlo más, estábamos en el cielo, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien toco mi hombro

-Me permite- dijo un ojiverde de cabello negro azulado, mirando fijamente a Butch, el asintió y me solto, vi su mirada llena de tristeza, mesclada con un poco de rabia, baile con aquel chico lo que quedaba de la pieza, bailaba bien no lo niego, termino la música y me solto lentamente y simplemente dijo con total delicadeza: - Un honor haber bailado con una chica tan hermosa- me sonroje y sentí que alguien tomo mi mano, era el, se acerco lentamente me quería besar acaso, y luego en un solo segundo sentí que alguien me jalo desde atrás y me tomo por las caderas alejándome del apuesto chico

-Butch que te sucede porque me jalaste- pregunte un poco enojada-

-Pues perdón por alejarte de un extraño- me reprocho girando la mirada

-No es un extraño es Blake- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-

-Ah claro, ya hasta sabes como se llama, acaso ya sabes su dirección, su numero de teléfono, de que color es su cuarto, cuantas novias ha tenido, quienes son sus amigos, si le gustan los deportes, si le gusta bailar, si es-

-Ya cayate Butch- le grito ella, interrumpiendolo-

-Ahh claro, ahora el que se tiene que callar es uno- dijo histérico el chico- sabes que, si quieres vete con ese tal Blake, dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia las afueras de la pista de baile-

-Butch!, Butch!, vuelve aquí- grito ella, intentando hacer que el chico volviera-

-Oye, no te preocupes por el, no vale la pena- dijo Blake apareciendo por detrás de ella-

-Ahh, Blake, me asustaste, pero creo que tienes razón-

-Si, ahora ven. Bailemos un rato- dijo el tomándole una mano-

Butch se encontraba en las afueras del lugar, pensaba que esa noche seria especial, tanto para el como para ella, quería demostrarle lo que sentía, toco lentamente el bolsillo de su pantalón sintiendo la pequeña cajita que quería entregarle a la chica, la saco y miro el pequeño collar cerro sus ojos fuertemente y la volvió a guardar cerró de nuevo los ojos negando lentamente con la cabeza

-No todo es como lo esperas, no?- dijo una voz cerca de el-

-Momoko?- dijo sorprendido el-

-Vi, lo que sucedió con Kaoru, ya sabes lo necia que puede llegar a ser-

-Si, pero es que, proteger a un total desconocido, ósea solo bailo con el y ya cree que es un ángel, Maldito- dijo el tristemente y lleno de odio-

-Si, yo también conozco el sentimiento de los celos, y se que no son muy bonitos, pero créeme que ella ya se dará cuenta, de que cometió un error y es mas tu debes darte cuenta de tu error, no solo ella se equivoco, acéptalo, estallaste en celos, yo lo vi, piénsalo Butch- dijo mientras abrazaba al chico y entraba de nuevo donde se encontraba todo el mundo-

Pusieron al fin buena música cosas bailables (N/a: pondré algunas cosas de lo que se escucha en las fiestas de 15 y esas cosas aquí en Colombia :D) salsa, reggaetón, uno que otro merengue, unas horas después pararon la musica para que la gente comiera, si, ya estaba haciendo hambre y nosotros ya estábamos solo un poco pasaditos de trago, nada del otro mundo, Whisky, (N/a: Deli :P, pero con hielo xD), después bailamos aun mas hasta que nos dieron las 2 de la mañana, Butch aprovecho que Kaoru se encamino al Baño, el la espero afuera, cuando la chica venia saliendo el la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la pista de baile.

-Butch?- dijo la chica, estaba totalmente Borracha-

-Mira ya se que lo que hize no fue lo mas inteligente, pero al menos baila un rato conmigo-pidio el chico-

-Claro- dijo la borracha-

Ambos bailaron un par de canciones, pero…

-Kaoru, Kaoru- empezó a llamar Butch soltando levemente a la chica- nos tenemos que ir-

-Nooh!- exclamo medio borracha la pelinegra- quedémonos aquí todos bailando-

-No! Kaoru, nos vamos ya!- dijo enojado el chico, si había bebido, pero aun seguía con sus sentidos alertas-

-Ahh, esha ben amarshgado, pero sholo porque she que quieres terminar la fiesta en casa- dijo sonando aun mas borracha la pelinegra, y hasta se le había olvidado totalmente la fuerte pelea con el chico-

-Si, nosotros también nos vamos- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose- nos vemos luego- soltó mientras ayudaba a parar a una medio dormida, medio borracha, Momoko, y se fueron-

-Bien, nosotros también- dijo Boomer, mientras ayudaba a parar a Miyako-

-Ahish Boomer, quedemoshnosh un ratito mas- dijo la rubia estando peligrosamente cerca de los labios del chico-

-N-no- dijo nervioso por el acercamiento de ella, la tomo de la muñeca y salió casi arrastrándola- nos vemos chaos- dijo a lo lejos

-Ya viste, solo quedamos nosotros así que vamos- dijo Butch mientras le ponía sobre los hombros su chaqueta negra, la sudada, dormida y borracha chica, se desconcertó mas de lo que ya estaba-

-Nooo- empezó a protestar-

-Nos vamos te guste o no- dijo él mientras la alzaba tipo recién casados, y salía de la fiesta con la pelinegra golpeándolo pero aun así la llevaba en brazos, apenas salieron empezó a llover fuerte, ya que ya estaba lloviznando, Butch estaba consciente de eso, pero de un momento a otro llovió fuertemente, el chico ni siquiera hizo el intento de correr, ya se habían mojado que pasaba si se terminaban de mojar?, lentamente fue parando de llover y el agua empezó a escurrir de los cuerpos de ambos pelinegros-

-Bésame- susurro la chica mirando fijamente los orbes verdes del chico-

-Como crees- exclamo totalmente sonrojado el chico- no podría- dijo desviando la mirada-

-Vamos yo se que quieres- dijo acercándose a los labios de él, el chico se dejo llevar y lentamente cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, de lo que no se dio cuenta era que aun no se había detenido y tropezó con un escalón, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el césped del parque que atravesaban, haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él, terminaron el beso la pelinegra respiro profundo-

-Auuuchh!- soltó, al sentir el peso del chico sobre su delicado cuerpo-

-Lo siento- soltó el rápidamente mientras, apoyaba sus manos en el césped para no hacer fuerza en el cuerpo de la chica -vamos que aun falta para llegar- dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia que la chica se montara esta vez por la espalda de él, aferrándose a los hombros de él y pasando sus pies descalzos por la cintura de él.

Entraron a la casa y el la llevo hasta su habitación, al menos ya no estaban empapados.

-Bueno, que duermas bien- dijo el fríamente dejando a la chica sentada sobre el borde de la cama-

-Butch, porfavorsh, no estesh ashi- dijo en un tono totalmente borracho-

-Así como- dijo el chico con evidente sarcasmo, e intentando evadir a la borracha-

-Por favor, yo se que sigues enojadito conmigo- dijo ella sonriendo, y hablando no tan borracha-

-Eso crees- dijo él en un tono irónico-

-Butch, ósea, ya sé que la embarre, pero no me, no me hagas esto-

-Hacerte qué?, acaso no ves que probablemente el más dolido de esta relación soy yo- dijo el totalmente enojado- ah no, verdad que no, porque a ti, te importa mas Blake, así que mira haber si el te va a cuidar igual que yo- dijo el chico, dispuesto a irse-

-Pues mira que te guste o no, te vas a quedar aquí, esta noche conmigo- dijo ella mientras que en un movimiento ágil tomaba al chico por el brazo y lo azotaba contra la cama, la chica se acostó y lo acorralo- ahora si, hasta mañana- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, el quedo totalmente desconcertado por todo lo que hizo la morena, pero no le quedaba más remedio que dormir, ya que la chica era fuerte, asi estuviera Borracha y lo tenía totalmente acorralado-

A La mañana siguiente…

La pelinegra se intento desperezar estirando sus brazos pero unos fuertes brazos no la dejaban.

-_Qué diablos-_ pensó la chica mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, vio al chico frente a ella, aun estaba dormido, uno de sus brazos la rodeaba mientras que el otro se mantenía entre lo poco que los distanciaba, sus pies descalzos entre lazados con los del chico igualmente descalzos sus brazos cubiertos por la chaqueta negra de él-

Ella lentamente sintió la necesidad de tocar al chico, subió una de sus manos y le acaricio tiernamente el rostro corriendo el mechón de cabello dejando al descubierto su otro ojo aun cerrado, el cabello del chico estaba despeinado ya que la banda que sostenía su coleta se había roto, la chica lentamente recordó lo que más pudo de la noche anterior y lentamente empezó a imaginar lo que el chico pudo hacerle-

-_No Butch, No, No sería capaz- _pensó asustada mientras veía al chico que aun dormía con su camisa semi-abierta- Butch- susurro-

El chico suspiro profundamente sintiendo el aroma de los labios de la chica, y abrió lentamente los ojos-

-Hola Extraña- saludo el chico, así se llamaban cuando estaban enojados-

-Hola Extraño- dijo ella- puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Literalmente ya me hiciste una pregunta- dijo divertido el chico-

-Jeje, si, pero enserio, dime que sucedió anoche- dijo ella entrando en seriedad-

-Pues…-y le conto todo exceptuando cuando salió Momoko y hablo con el- y me acorralaste entre tu y la pared y no vi otra salida mas que dormir, ahh y me abri un poco la camisa ya que tenia un poco de calor, y me saque mis zapatos para estar mas comodo- termino de contar- Por que?

-Por que que? –dijo ella-

-Por que querías saber?

-Porque tenia un poco borroso lo que sucedió asi que no sabia que paso, y quería saber- dijo ella-

-ammm ya- dijo el chico sonriendo-

-Espera, encerio te pedi disculpas- dijo ella-

-Si- dijo serio el chico-

-Pues no importa, quiero decirlo de nuevo, Lo siento Butch, ahora recuerdo mejor y me imagino que no te hize sentir para nada bien, me deje llevar- dijo la chica escondiendo su rostro en el mechon de cabello-

-No fue solo tu culpa- dijo el- Tambien me volvi loco por los celos- se disculpo-

-Estamos a pases- Pregunto ella levantando el rostro-

-Yo creo que si- dijo el mientras sonreía, y se dieron un abrazo Largoooo…!-

Despues del largo abrazo la chica se dispuso a ver la hora

-12:30!- (N/A: de la tarde, o del medio dia) exclamo enloquecida- Dormimos hasta muy tarde!

-Ashh- suspiro cansado el chico mientras se estiraba-Vamos tengo hambre-

-Bien- la chica no se movia esperando a que el fuera el que se parara primero- que pasa por que no sales- dijo confundida-

-Emmm recuerdas que eres tu la que me tiene acorralado- dijo el chico con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas-

-Ammm si, lo siento- dijo con una gotita en su nuca y un rojo en sus mejillas-

* * *

Bueno, yo se que estuvo corto y me quieren matar! pero bueno, espero que el proximo sea mas largo..bueno no se preocupen por Kyo, no lo matare, aun, estamos en tregua, en este momento lo puse a cocinar pudin de Chocolate xP jejeje que mas puedo decir, amm ya sedejen Reviews :D

Escuchando: Tonight - Enrique Iglesias

Tomando: Coca-Cola

Haciendo: Tareas ¬¬

Byye Ammy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 6!**

_Bien, después de un rato de no actualizar, esta perezosa escritora regresa, si asi es regresa, pero dejare la historia en manos de Kyo esta vez, porque estoy un poco ocupada haciendo una tonelada de tareas, comiendo algo pa pasar la noche y estudiando para exámenes finales y exposiciones, si así es, el colegio me tiene mas que estresada ¬¬ bien sin mas los dejo con Kyo cuídense ;)_

_Kyo: hola, ojala no me hayan olvidado, bien esta vez la escribiré yo! Asi que espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y perdón por los errores de ortografía que se puedan presentar, estamos un poco estresados, bien sin más ya lo saben, las chicas ni los chicos nos pertenecen, a duras penas este Texto…_

-Emmm recuerdas que eres tu la que me tiene acorralado- dijo el chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Ammm si, lo siento- dijo con una gotita en su nuca y un rojo en sus mejillas-

Se bajo de su cama, que esa noche le había parecido aun mas cómoda, el hizo la misma acción y ambos bajaron aun con los trajes de la noche, y descalzos.

-Buenos Días- saludaron al resto de la familia-

-Sera Buenas tardes- contradijo la madre con una sonrisa travies- sientensen a Desayunoalmorzar… (Kyo: encerio…desayunoalmorzar, es una mezcla de desayuno con almuerzo, es decir mucha comida xD)

-Aja- dijeron los 2 mientras se sentaban en la mesa, Kaoru aun no caia en cuenta de que aun traia el saco de Butch, comieron y hablaron un rato con Shou que hacia tareas y con Dai que repasaba para sus exámenes-

-Bien regreso al trabajo- dijo el padre mientras se despedia de todos dando un beso en la frente, a cada hijo, incluyendo a Butch y despidiéndose amorosamente de su esposa-

-Bueno, se hace tarde, ire a estudiar con Karin- dijo Dai, de nuevo a la casa de su novia-

-Si, ahora se le dice estudiar a tener Relaci…- dice Kaoru Burlona-

-Tu Cayate mocosa- dijo Dai cortante y con una cara de querer matar a su hermana-

-Mamii!- grito Shou- ayúdame con esta tarea- pedia ayuda, había que comprenderlo solo tenia 11 años-

-Si, dime en que te ayudo- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo menor rodeado por sus libros-

-Vamos, me quiero bañar, no se por que siento tanto calor- replicaba la pelinegra-

-Mmm, hija creo que es porque tienes puesto el saco de Butch- dijo su madre evitando reírse-

-Oh!, es cierto, no lo había visto- dijo ella con un fuerte sonrojo- toma- dijo mientras se la quitaba y se la daba a el pelinegro-

Cada uno subió a su habitación y se dio una buena ducha, el chico que tenia entrelazada la toalla en su cintura tomo el saco delicadamente y la olio sintiendo el aroma de la chica, suspiro aun mas fuerte.

-Necesito decírtelo- susurro como si la tuviera enfrente- y ya se como hacerlo- dijo mientras sonreía al viento-

Se Puso su ropa, y estaba en el proceso de secar su mojado cabello, y empieza a sonar el timbre-

-Voy!- se escucha decir al oji verde desde su cuarto, bajo con una camisa blanca y un Jean, aun secándose su melena- Ahhh, eran ustedes- dijo fingiendo des interés al ver a sus dos "Mejores Amigos" (Kyo: xD)-

-Idiota- susurro Brick- ¬¬

-Jajajajajaja- empezó a burlarse el pelinegro- van a pasar o que-

-Si te quitaras supermodelo- dijo Boomer con evidente sarcasmo- Grrrr!-

Los 3 entraron en medio de burlas, Maldiciones, jugarretas y Maldiciones (N/A: x9)

-Butch- nombro la pelinegra entrando en la habitación encontrándose con Boomer sobre la cama del oji verde, totalmente relajado mientras que Butch y Brick intentaban matarse a golpes- Ahh, hola?-

-Hola Kaoru-kun –Respondieron los tres-

-Ahh kao-chan, momo-chan te mando a decir que si puedes ir esta tarde a su casa, que ella y miya-chan tienen que contarte algo urgente- dijo Brick sonriendo mientras Butch estaba sobre el golpeándole el estomago (Ammy: que sadico, pero le falta sangre Kyo: xD lo se, pero la sangre vendrá despues)

-Ahh ok, y yo que no quería salir hoy- resoplo ella caminando hacia su cuarto, a los 20 segundos se escucho un "me voy!"- junto con un portazo-

-Bien Brick, calmate, tengo una idea, que nos beneficia a todos- dijo Butch ahora teniendo a Brick sobre el golpeándolo en el pecho fuertemente, como si fuera su saco de Boxeo personal xD-

-Jmmm- musito el pelirojo, dejando de dar golpes por un segundo-

-Brick, quisieras quitarte de encima- exclamo el pelinegro empujando a Brick haciendo que callera sobre el inocente Boomer que intentaba Dormitar un poco-

-Auchhh!- se quejaron al unisonó- Si aprecias tu vida, mas te vale que lo que vallas a decir valga la pena- dijo el pelirrojo quitándose ya que estaba aplastando a Boomer, que a duras penas podía respirar-

-Veran, quiero que hagamos algo pero solo tenemos hasta antes de que Kaoru Vuelva-

-Entonces cuéntanos y vamos- solto Boomer recuperando el aliento-

-3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3- ** -3-

**Ding Dong - Ding Dong - Ding Dong - Ding Dong - Ding Dong –**

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía o mejor gritaba Momoko bajando las escaleras rapidamente-

-Hola- dijo Kaoru sonriendo al momento que esta le abria la puerta-

-Hola, pasa, a mi habitación- dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras ellas-

-Bien- dijo entrando la pelinegra y siguiendo las ordenes que le dio su amiga-

Estando dentro de la habitación, Kaoru no resistió las ganas de preguntar que era lo tan urgente que querían decir sus 2 mejores amigas

-Y bien, que es lo taaaan urgente-

-Ahhhhh!-gritaron las 2 amigas de Kaoru como si hubieran visto un fantasma-

-Rayos, que sucede, casi me dejan sorda!- dijo totalmente enojada la chica-

-Ahh- suspiraron esta vez ambas- si supieras lo que sucedió anoche- dijo feliz Miyako-

-Pues cuenten- dijo la pelinegra que estaba sentada sobre un Puff rosa-

-Bien, yo primero- dijeron al tiempo las 2 que se encontraban sobre la mullida cama de Momoko- No!, Yo! Que yo!- decían a la par cada palabra-

-Yaaa! Cara o sello- dijo exasperada la del puff-

-Cara!- exclamo Miyako-

-Bien- dijo Momoko soplando el mechon de su frente- Sello

-Ok- dijo Kaoru y giro la moneda...-

-Cara!- grito Miyako quitándole las palabras a Kaoru-

-Bien, empieza- dijo la desesperada pelinegra, ya sabemos por que-

-Ok- dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro color nívea, se sento sobre la cama para contar mejor su historia-

…_**Flash Back…**_

…_**Pov´s Miyako…**_

Veniamos caminando a la mitad de la lluvia y yo venia tiritando del frio, y me movia con ancias de caerme al piso por la maldita borrachera, Boomer se dio cuenta y se detuvo deteniéndome a mi de paso, se agacho y con cuidado desabrocho la hebilla de mis tacones quitándomelos y sosteniéndolos, mientras se des hacia de su chaqueta y me cubria, pese a la lluvia y el frio por dentro esta estaba tibiezita, creo que es porque Boomer estaba calientito. Me sostuvo de mi brazo para que no me fuera a caer pese a que ya no estaba en mis tacones la lluvia fue cesando y nos fuimos secando en lo que quedaba de camino, entramos a mi casa.

-No te vayas, no quiero que te enfermes- dije-

-Debo irme, mi abuelo podría molestarse- dijo el intentando huir-

-No, no te dejare ir, luego le dirás algo pero no te vayas, acompáñame, estoy sola, mi abuela salió de viaje- le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo-

Boomer después de pensarlo mucho acepto y se quedo conmigo.

Me senté en el sofá, junto a la gran chimenea, pero pese a esto el frio seguía, el se dio cuenta y se sentó a mi lado, y la verdad no se en que momento nos quedamos los dos dormidos el con su cabeza levemente sobre mi hombro, y abrazándome y yo recostada en su pecho. Ya pasadas las 8 de la mañana según el reloj de pared de la sala empeze a despertar porque escuchaba unos murmullos…

-Miyako, no te vallas, quedate conmigo, tu sabes que yo te amo- susurraba Boomer entre sueños, la verdad me sorprendi, esperaba una confesión, mas romantica, bueno fue romantico que fuera tan involuntario pero…

-Boomer- susurre suavemente y el empezó a abrir los ojos-

-Miyako, que pasa?- me pregunto tan inocente como siempre-

-Boomer, hablabas Dormido- dije con timidez-

-Ahh no puede ser, denuevo- dijo- ammm Miyako lamento no poder acompañarte mas pero debo irme- me dijo mientras se levantaba con rapidez- cuidate nos vemos mas tarde chaos- y salió por la puerta bastante nervioso diría yo

-Boomer, pero, se te quedo tu chaqueta- le hable al viento

…_**End Of Flash Back…**_

…_**Pov's Normal… **_

-Owwww- solto Momoko- No fue tierno- dijo mientras ambas clavaban la mirada en la pelinegra que estaba lanzando repetitivamente una pelota de Golf entre sus manos de un lado al otro, de un lado a otro-

-Hmmm- mascullo- pensé que era algo mas importante-

-Kaoruu!- exclamaron las 2-

-Bien, bien si fue algo lindo, hay que admitirlo, pero Miyako, se te quedo tu chaqueta, enserio?- dijo entre risas la morena-

-Já!, en mi defensa tenia sueño- dijo la oji azul con un leve sonrojo por la pena-

-Que linda declaración la de Boomer- decía Momoko con sus típicos corazoncitos en los ojos- Bien ahora es mi turno- dijo emocionada-

…_**Flash Back…**_

…_**Momoko Pov's…**_

Salimos de la fiesta a paso lento una migraña estaba acabando lentamente con mi cabeza, y de un momento a otro todo el mundo me vibro, sentí que me caia, pero antes de tocar el piso Brick me sostenía en sus brazos, sus fuertes Brazos

-Momoko, estas bien?-lo escuche hablar y mi mente se estabilizo un poco volviendo a la realidad-

-Hmm supongo- dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza lentamente-

-Si quieres….Yo podría….Alzarte?- dijo con timidez, se notaba en su voz-

-Esta bien, pero que no sea una molestia- dije con un poco de modestia-

-Tranquila- me dijo para alzarme con cuidado, ya que al parecer había notado mi pequeña migraña [Sarcasmo!~] con lentitud me fui quedando dormida durante el camino, cuando desperté me encontraba bajo las sabanas de mi cama, me levante con cuidado ya que mi cabeza aun me dolia, no había ni rastro de Brick, lo único era que estaba descalza, con cuidado de no hacer ruido baje las escaleras entre a la cocina y busque con cuidado un alka-setser [Kyo: Si se escribe asi?] y camine a la sala tome un par de sorbos y cai en cuenta de que Brick estaba recostado sobre el sofá mirando entretenidamente el techo, escupi al aire el pequeño sorbo que estaba en mi boca y el seguida y rápidamente levanto su mirada y me vio ahí con agua de alka-setser regando por mi boca vi como dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco con lentitud y saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y me limpio con cuidado.

-Vayanse a un motel- Exclamo Kuriko apareciendo como un fantasma, claro como no esta Mamá hagamos fiesta-

-No le hagas caso- escuche susurrar a Brick cerca de mi oído me sonroje violentamente nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y le ofrecí un poco de mi bebida para bajar el mareo [N/a: xD Kyo: sigue trabajando en tus tareas Kyo: si, si ya voy] empezamos a hablar de un tema, ninguno en especial y duramos horas y horas hablando.

Cuando llego la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por las cortinas de la sala…

-Momo-kun hablamos mas tarde, debo irme, ya amanecio y mamá se puede preocupar- se disculpo mientras se ponía de pie-

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego- dije para darle un abrazo- Gracias por todo-

-Tranquila- dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo-

…_**End Of Flash Back…**_

…_**Pov's Normal…**_

-Que tierno- exclamo Miyako-

-Si bastante cursi- me burle-

-Ya Kaoru, mas bien cuéntanos que sucedió con Butch- empezaron a insinuar-

-Si que sucedió desde que se fueron-

-Nada fuera del otro mundo- dijo la pelinegra mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas-

-Pues esas mejillas dicen otra cosa- se burlaba Momoko-

-Bien, ya les contare, pero no me torturen- dijo con sorna Kaoru-

Y asi conto lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Butch…


	6. Chapter 6

-No digas que no te gusto- dijo entre risas Momoko con tono burlesco-

-Ahh cayate- dijo esta con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Bueno creo que si le gusto, al parecer todas disfrutamos la noche- dijo Miyako con un sonrojo-

Despues de un rato, se quedaron cayadas y mirándose a la cara-

-Que hacemos ya me aburri- pregunto Momoko-

-Tengo una idea!- dijo la rubia-

-No, eso no!- dijo Kaoru-

-Pero aun no sabes que es-

-Mhp…No iremos al centro comercial a comprar todo lo que te venga en gana, mejor?- dijo Kaoru adivinando lo que cruzo la mente de la rubia-

-Y si vamos a…- intento decir Momoko-

-No, no iremos a comer dulces- corto Kaoru-

-Amargada- susurro-

-Y si vamos…-Intento decir esta vez la pelinegra-

-Noo!, no iremos a mundo deporte a ver las ridículas patinetas-

-Pero ni siquiera las han visto, es mas creo que Bell me dijo que en esta semana llegarían nuevos diseños, tal vez alguno les guste- pidió la pelinegra-

-No!- dijeron ambas-

-Pero ustedes nunca han ido con migo!- dijo haciendo carita de perrito mojado y luego atropellado (N/a: es decir algo aun mas lastimero xD)-

-Ahhh bien iremos solo por eso- dijo Momoko cruzándose de brazos-

-Gracias!- dijo mientras saltaba del puff Kaoru- entonces vamos- dijo parada en la puerta-

Las chicas caminaron varias calles y llegaron a la tienda de deportes la favorita de Kaoru, entraron y caminaron hasta la sección de Skate's

-Wow miren estas- dijo mientras se fijaba en un diseño que era una calavera con truenos detrás-

-Nah, no me gustan- dijo Miyako cruzándose de brazos, en eso llego Bell, una compañera de clases que trabajaba de medio tiempo alli-

-Hola Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, que extraño verlas por aquí- dijo asombrada-

-Bueno nos arrastraron asi que no hubo mas- dijo con sorna la pelirroja-

-Pues si quieren ver diseños mas para ustedes por aquí hay unos- dijo mientras mostraba una con un diseño de corazones-

-Que linda- dijeron las 2 con un brillo en los ojos-

-Ven que no es tan malo- dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos-

-Y por aquí hay mas- dijo Bell, mientras se perdia con las otras chicas-

-No tienen remedio- dijo Kaoru para si misma mientras miraba mas, pero mas a su estilo, después de un largo rato se decidió y cuando se disponía a buscar a sus amigas se golpeo con alguien-

-Fijate por donde vas!- exclamo ella al mismo tiempo que otra voz-

-Ah! Ahora es mi culpa- dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos-

-Pues que mas querías- dijo la otra voz, era una chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello del mismo color recogido en una larga trenza mientras que un descontrolado mechon de cabello recaía en su frente tapando un poco sus ojos, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa negra con corazones grises y un corazón rojo, pero roto en el centro, en su mano derecha una skate con el diseño de calaveras y estrellas blancas, mientras que en el brazo derecho cargaba un bolso-

-Hmm, claro, no tiene caso quedarme peleando con niñitas estúpidas- dijo mientras la rodeaba y se iba dejando a la castaña, con la palabra en la boca-

Despues de buscar a sus amigas pagaron cada una, una skate con diferente estilo, salieron y…

-Para que las compraron la verdad no creo que las sepan montar- dijo con aires de superioridad la pelinegra-

-Já! No me subestimes niña, claro que si se!- dijo Momoko cruzándose de brazos-

-Si, además yo también se!- dijo Miyako cruzándose de brazos igual-

-Haber quiero ver que tan buenas son-dijo Kaoru sin creerles-

-Já! Eso quieres- dijeron al tiempo, ambas la montaron cada una su patineta y Momoko salió hacia un lugar distinto al de Miyako y cada una dio un giro diferente haciendo un par de piruetas dejando a Kaoru con la boca abierta-

-Pero como?- dijo confundida la morena-

-Nunca me sub estimes Kaoru, en mi niñez fui muy buena con estas cosas, pero cuando me cambie de barrio lo fui dejando atrás- dijo Momoko-

-Es como hacer una rutina de porrismo, es exactamente lo mismo- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa- se debe tener la misma destreza y habilidad- termino la rubia-

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos?- dijo la pelinegra cambiando de tema-

-No lo se- dijo la pelirroja-

-Que tal si llamamos a los chicos- propuso la de orbes azules-

-Si es una buena idea- dijo Momoko y Kaoru llamo a Butch-

*w*

-Bien es solo ir a dejar esto en mi casa y terminamos de hacer todo- dijo Butch mientras caminaba a casa con los otros 2 muchachos-

-Bien al fin, crei que nunca terminaríamos- dijo Boomer con cansancio-

-Pero nos rindió mucho, hicimos todo en apenas 2 horas- (N/a: eran las 4 de la tarde)

En eso empieza a sonar el celular del pelinegro

-Hola amm aja, aja, si, claro nos vemos allá, cuidate chao-

-Quien era?- pregunto Brick-

-Tranquila, mi amor, no era nadie en especial- se burlo de Butch- no estes celosa corazoncito-

-Callate- dijo Brick fastidiado- solo quería saber, ni que me sintiera celoso, además de que he de sentirme celoso- dijo mientras cambiaba su tono de enfadado a uno de sorna-

-Bien, era Kaoru, me dijo que va para la casa con las chicas, asi que tenemos que llegar en unos 10 minutos- dijo con calma-

-Que!- dijeron los 2 con ganas de asfixiar a Butch-

-Lo que oyeron y si no se mueven nos agarraran por fuera asi que muévanse!- ordeno el pelinegro-

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa y Butch escondió lo que traia* va a saber Dios donde, Boomer y Brick se sentaron en la cama de Butch mientras este se sentaba en el suelo, todos se sacaron los zapatos y empezaron a hablar como si hubieran estado hay esas 2 horas, justo en ese momento llegaron las chicas

-Llegué- se escucho gritar a Kaoru, en pocos segundos se encontraba junto a las chicas frente a la habitación de Butch- hola- saludo a los 3-

-Hola- respondieron- Hola- repitieron hacia las chicas que acompañaban a Kaoru-

-Hola- dijeron al unisono las 2 chicas-

-Que hicieron?- Pregunto mientras se adentraba y se sentaba junto a Butch-

-Nada hablamos y jugamos Play un rato y nos aburrimos y ustedes?- respondió y a la vez preguntó el pelinegro-

-Pues hablamos un rato y compramos esto- dijo Momoko feliz mostrando su skate mientras la rubia y la pelinegra la imitaban y mostraban las de ellas-

-Wow- fue lo único que supo decir Boomer- y ustedes, si saben, pues, si saben montar?- Pregunto nervioso, ya que no quería herir sentimientos o algo-

-Claro que si!, por quien nos tomas?- dijo exaltada la rubia-

-Solo era una pregunta!- dijo Boomer mientras cubria su rostro (N/a xD)-

-Bueno y que hacemos?- dijo aburrido Brick-

-Mmm, juguemos a las escondidas x3- Propuso Momoko-

-Y por qué a las escondidas?- pregunto Brick curioso-

-Es que hace mucho que no juego y me dan ganas de jugar, jugamos? Si?, Si?-

-Esta Bien Por mi- dijeron los rubios al tiempo-

-Esta bien- Dijeron los pelinegros-

-Bueno- dijo Brick sonriendo y todos se levantaron-

-Se vale toda la casa exepto el cuarto de Dai y de Shou, y el de mis papas, mmm, no se puede salvar patria ni hacer perrito guardian (N/a: me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo esto xD), bueno empezemos Momoko cuenta- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa sínica-

-Por qué Yo?- dijo ella enojada-

-Por que fue tu idea- dijo sonriendo Kaoru-

-Mala!- dijo mientras salian al pasillo y se acercaba a la pared y empezaba a contar hasta 50- 50! Ni por detrás ni por delante se vale, salgo a buscar, hmm donde estara- dijo bajando su voz-

-Já 1 2 3 por Miyako que esta detrás de la puerta del baño-decia triunfante pero su voz bajaba mientras que se sorprendia- con Boomer!- casi lo grito- Que hacen ahí-

-Lo que todos, escondernos- dijo la rubia saliendo- nos descubrieron Boomer, ven- y el rubio salió tras ella, ambos se fueron a sentar mientras que la sorprendida Momoko seguía buscando a los demás-

-Bien faltan 3- susurro Momoko mientras se preparaba para seguir buscando, suspiro rápidamente y se dirigió a el cuarto de Kaoru y miro bajo su cama- 1 2 3 por Kaoru que esta bajo su cama-

-Como lo haces?- dijo enojada la pelinegra saliendo de su escondite-

-Debes Cambiar de escondite Kaoru- fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió al baño de la habitación- 1 2 3 por Butch que esta en la ducha-

-No soy Butch- decía la voz-

-No, eres el mas grande idiota de cabello negro y ojos verdes, sal ya o si no te mojare- dijo divertida la de cabello Naranja-

-Malvada- susurro Butch pasando junto a ella-

-Bien solo queda Brick- dijo mientras salía de la habitacio y recorría la casa, pasaron unos 15 minutos y ella no encontraba a nadie y nadie mas se había acuclillado-

-Diablos, donde se metió- susurro mientras bajaba las escaleras del sotano- esto da miedo- susurro mientras se agarraba de la baranda- Brick estas ahí?- pregunto a la oscuridad- mierda donde se metió- susurro denuevo mientras se adentraba al sotano, reviso un par de cosas y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir alguien la tomo de la cadera mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo a la vez que tapaban su boca-

-Hola Momo-kun- susurro una terrorífica voz tras ella-

-Brick, no me asustes asi- dijo ella mientras quitaba la mano de Brick de su boca- Baka, me asustaste-

-Ese era el punto- susurro cerca de su oreja- momo, esta noche pasara algo y no te vas a arrepentir, va a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas- susurro en el suave cuello de la chica mientras plantaba un beso- O al menos, eso espero- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello denuevo-

-Brick- dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras que contenía un gemido por las caricias recibidas-

-Hay que guardar un poco para la noche- susurro mientras le daba un beso en los labios- vamos momo-kun-

-Aja- fue lo único que se atrevió a musitar la chica de orbes rosas mientras era guiada por la mano del chico-

Subieron y siguieron jugando un buen rato, Momoko sin poder evitarlo tras cada mirada de color rojo sangre se sonrojaba a lo que sus amigas le decían, sonrojarse sin razón, o al menos eso creían, pero Momoko tenia una razón para sonrojarse.

-Llego la noche-Susurro Brick-

-Bien creo que deberíamos irnos ya- dijo Miyako viendo la hora- tenia pensado preparar algo en casa-

-Si, yo te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo Boomer mientras se levantaba-

-Bien entonces vamos- dijo la rubia levantándose- nos veremos luego- dijo al resto mientras salía con Boomer haciendo un movimiento con la mano a manera de despedida-

-Bueno Momo, vamos nosotros también- dijo Brick mientras extendia su mano hacia ella-

-Bien, nos vemos luego chicos- dijo nerviosamente mientras tomaba la mano del chico con un sonrojo en la cara-

-Chao- fue lo único que se escucho de los pelinegros- me dare un baño- dijo Kaoru saliendo hacia su habitación-

-Si creo que yo también- dijo Butch cerrando la puerta de la habitación-

Kaoru se baño lentamente dejándose relajar en la tina un buen rato, Butch por su lado extendió lo que traia sobre la cama de Kaoru, salió con cautela hacia su habitación mientras se daba un baño rápido, empezó con lentitud secándose el cabello, miro su rostro detenidamente al espejo y salió del baño con la toalla enrolladla en el cuerpo y quedo fría al ver lo que se extendia sobre su cama

-_Solo puede haber una persona a la que se le ocurriría esto- _penso llena de rabia y a la vez un sonrrojo- _que estará pensando ese tonto- _dijo mientras el sonrojo se extendia un poco mas- Butch!- grito y abrió la puerta encontrando al chico recostado en la pared de enfrente, con un pantalón negro una camisa blanca de abotonar y una corbata verde sin ajustar, como si nada comiendo una gomita acida que eran de Shou, si eran…-

-Que pasa- dijo tranquilamente Mordiendo la gomita, mientras levantaba un poco la ceja

-Que diablos hace eso ahí!- pregunto histérica apuntando hacia su cama- y que haces tu vestido asi!-

-Pues dejame explicarte- dijo mientras se terminaba de comer la gomita y entraba a la habitación empujando a la chica, cerro la habitación con cerrojo- Que haces!- exclamo ella sonrojada-

- Bien te dare una explicación de que hace eso- mientras señalaba denuevo la cama- ahí- hizo una pausa- ahh si, y porque estoy vestido asi-

-Bien, la escucho- dijo ella calmándose un poco-

-Esta noche será muy especial, pero necesito tu colaboración- dijo mientras extendia su mano caballerosamente-

Ta tan tan taaan~, suspenso~de chuu! Quieren saber que pasa, bueno entonces déjenme un review!~ De chuu!

***=** bien, si alguien logra descubrir o le atina, o da opciones, o tal vez el que mas se acerca a que fue lo que Butch escondió, y extendió en la cama de Kaoru, podrá ocupar un personaje aquí en mi fic ;)

**Kyo:** Grandisimo premio~nya

**Yo:** Dejame ser feliz, bueno si les gusto déjenme un review bueno cuidensen salven un árbol, es decir reciclen xD y pues sean buenos, o malos xD (66)

**Listening:** S&M Rihanna

**Eating:** Brownie con helado y leche x9


	7. Chapter 7

_Biien! Hola de nuevo, mi tardanza solo tiene una explicación…Falta de inspiración… no me juzgen he estado un poco corta…y no tengo ni idea de que escribir….lo que leerán a continuación será un intento de capitulo…ojala no los decepcione tanto…_

_Amm si, Sissie fue la ganadora asi que le dare un personaje en el fic…la respuesta esta mas abajo…bien no los molesto mas…._

-Que estás diciendo Butch- dijo totalmente sonrojada Kaoru-

-Veras es una sorpresa, pero necesito que te pongas el **vestido**- dijo el viéndola a los ojos totalmente serio-

-Amm bien- dijo rindiéndose- ahora sal de mi cuarto!- dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación-

-_Qué diablos puede suceder esta noche?- _se cuestionaba mentalmente Kaoru mientras veía el vestido que yacía en su cama-

Se coloco ropa interior negra, y tomo el vestido verde, era sencillo, casi como un pedazo de tela verde, tenia estampados de estrellas de diferentes tamaños, y le recordaba algo aunque no atinaba qué?

-Como pude ser tan idiota- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba un libro que estaba en un cajón de su escritorio, busco entre todas las fotos hasta que encontró una con Momoko y Miyako tenían unos 7 años y los vestidos eran del mismo estilo solo que el de Momoko tenía corazones, el de Miyako burbujas, detrás de ellas se hallaban los chicos con un traje igual al de Butch solo que la corbata de diferente color, el vestido que se acababa de poner era igual al de esa foto-

-Butch, como lo hiciste- pregunto abriendo la puerta encontrando al chico sentado esperando fuera de esta

-Pues no fue fácil conseguir las telas pero ya tenía todo planeado- dijo mirando el piso ocultando su notorio sonrojo-

-Tonto, no tenias que hacerlo- susurro esta golpeándole suavemente el brazo-

-Pues ya lo hice- susurro-

-Me dejarías adornarlo un poco- pregunto curiosa la chica-

-Adelante- susurro el-Pero no te tardes

-Bien, no me tardare- entro de nuevo a su habitación, se coloco unas medias de malla negras y un chaleco sin mangas negro que llegaba hasta la cintura, tomo una hebilla con una estrella verde y la entrelazo en su cabello, se coloco unos tenis negros All Star y salió- Y que tal?- pregunto parándose frente a Butch-

-Perfecto- susurro él mientras la tomaba de la mano- Vamos que aun la sorpresa no termina aquí-

-Ah, no?- dijo sorprendida Kaoru-

-No, aun falta algo mas- y ambos salieron de la casa, Butch había pensado en todo y ya había hablado con los padres diciendo que tal vez se demorarían un poco mucho, que no se preocuparan que nada malo les iba a pasar-

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante y fuera a este se encontraron con las otras 2 parejas felices…Boomer y Miyako, Momoko y Brick…con los vestidos de la foto, y bueno cada una lo adorno a su manera, Ella no creía lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Bien entremos, la mesa esta esperando- dijo Brick mientras tomado de la mano entraba con Momoko, Boomer lo siguió llevando de gancho a Miyako, y Butch la abrazo por el hombro mientras entraban obviamente cada una con su respectivo sonrojo, y bueno los chicos tampoco se libraban…

Se sentaron en una mesa para seis y pidieron lo que quisieron…

-Kao- susurro el chico pelinegro- quisieras bailar conmigo- dijo con un sonrojo-

-Claro-dijo ella igual de sonrojada y se levantaron a Bailar- pasaron unos pocos segundos y el cinturón de las chicas empezó a sonar mientras los relojes de los chicos alumbraban.

-No, porque ahora- decía Butch cabreado- te digo algo, no hemos podido bailar ni una pieza completa- decía con rabia-

-Cálmate- decía la chica- vamos acabamos rápido y volvemos- decía con una sonrisa calmándolo un poco-

Las chicas entraron al baño de mujeres y los chicos al de hombres, hicieron sus transformaciones y se encontraron en el centro de la ciudad alrededor de Mojo Jojo.

-Ahh eras solo tu- decía Brick con desgano- acabemos de una vez con esto- decía Brick mientras se lanzaba con los golpes-

En pocos segundos entre todos terminaron con Mojo, y volvieron al restaurante.

-Ese mono es muy molesto- decía Momoko arreglándose un poco el cabello frente al espejo antes de salir de nuevo del baño-

-Ahh dímelo a mi- decía Kaoru mientras se lavaba las manos-

-Niñas no creen que esta noche esta súper, que divertido será- decía Miyako con un sonrojo-

-Sí, es muy romántico que los chicos hubieran hecho algo así por nosotros…- decía Momoko con un sonrojito profundo-

-Bien vamos, deben estar esperándonos- dije para cambiar de tema-

-Bueno vamos- dijeron las 2 y salimos-

-Por qué se demoraron?- pregunto Brick paranoico-

-Que…, no nos íbamos a perder en el baño- le respondi burlona-

-Bien vamos a comer que ya nos servirán- dijo Boomer-

-Tranquilo Boomer, que no se note que no has comido en un monton de tiempo- dijo Butch burlon ganándose un codazo- Hey!-

Empezabamos a comer cuando suena de nuevo el comunicador…

-Diablos voy a matar a la persona que sea que este jodiendo ahora- dijo Brick enfurecido-

-Bueno vamos y volvemos rápido-

Esta vez era sedusa…la derrotaron con facilidad y llevaron a Annie a su casa…

-Dios, preciso esta noche le dio a Annie por usar ese maldito brillo labial- dijo enojada Kaoru-

-Ya, calma, vamos, terminemos de comer y ya- dijo Boomer intentando calmar a todos que estaban con ganas de golpear a alguien mas-

Estaban aproximándose a la ventana de los baños del restaurante y los cinturones brillan de nuevo

-Ahhh maldita sea algún dia destrozare este maldito aparato!- exclamo enojadísima la pelinegra-

-Calmate- dijeron las otras super poderosas tomandola de los brazos-

Peludito, Princesa, la banda gangrena, los ameba…hasta Cody salió transformado en ese monstruo al cual Boomer le sentía tantos celos…todos salieron precisamente el mismo dia…

-Malditos todos- exclamaron los pelinegros sentándose en la azotea de un edificio-

-Es que estos tipos no tienen vida social- grito enojado Boomer-

-Ah, pues parece que no- espeto Burbuja de la misma manera-

-Bien regresemos antes de que...- intento decir Bombon pero el cinturón empezó a sonar- ...Mierda, no debi haber abierto la boca- dijo cubriéndosela mientras todos la miraban enojados-

-Vamos a ver rápido- dijo Brick saliendo de primeras-

-Ajá- dijeron todos descordinadamente saliendo tras el-

Empezaron a sobre volar la ciudad y por los lados del gran parque central, en un lugar donde solo se hallaba el césped, se podía ver la silueta de 2 personas, aparentemente de la misma medida que ellos.

-Quien diablos son?- dijeron los lideres al unisonó-

-Creo que nos pueden recordar- dijo una voz femenina saliendo de las sombras-

-Al menos los verdecitos, no creen?- dijo una voz masculina-

-Blake?- susurraron los verdes- eres la chica con la que me pelee en la tienda de las patinetas- dijo Bellota confundida

-Que bien que no nos hallan olvidado- dijeron al tiempo mientras se movían como gemelos, al mismo tiempo, hasta parecía que las respiraciones estaban coordinadas-

-Soy Sissie- dijo la chica que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba vestida exactamente igual como Bellota la había visto anteriormente-

-Y yo soy Blake- afirmo el pelinegro que tenia el mismo traje de la fiesta de aquella noche-

-Pero esta no es nuestra verdadera cara, por decirlo asi- dijeron de nuevo al tiempo

La ropa de ambos empezó a brillar, el traje elegante del chico se convirtió en un pantalón negro con una playera del mismo color con unos puntos blancos, su cabello negro se cambio de color mientras se ataba a una larga coleta castaña, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, de un hermoso color perla (N/a: Como los Hyuga *3*) mientras la chica cambiaba, ahora con tez bronceada, ojos negro como la oscura noche, un vestido corto con la forma de un vestido de princesa, sin tirantes hasta las rodillas, de color Blanco con toques Violetas y unos tacones del mismo color (Violeta).

-Ying!- Grito la chica como si de una transformacion se tratara

-Yang!- dijo a los pocos segundos de ella-

Un fuerte resplandor, la mitad blanco y la mitad negro, salio dejando cegados a los pobres heroes, y un simbolo del ying y yang tras ellos

[N/a: ya saben, como en las transformaciones de las chicas, los corazoncitos, estrellitas y burbujitas...pues bueno algo asi pero con el Ying y el Yang]

-Que?- fue el grito que se escucho de los 6 junto a una mirada atónita…-

_Bien lamento dejarla ahí, pero estoy demasiado corta de inspiración...se me cuidan…chaos… ;)_

_Ojala alguien se acuerde de los reviews, me dan animos a publicar... _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8…bueno eso dice Kyo…**

La batalla estaba dando comienzo, Sissie empezó la batalla volando hacia las chicas, y Blake la siguió volando hacia los chicos…

-Bien terminemos esto rápido- exclamo Bellota lanzándose contra la chica dándole un golpe certero en su mejilla derecha-

-No te metas con nosotras- dijo Bellota mientras volvía donde estaban sus amigas, pensando que esta estaba desmayada-

-No me hagas reír, que buen golpe niña, ahora te mostrare uno mejor- dijo ella lanzándose aun mas rápido a la pelinegra- A ver como superas esto- susurro golpeándola en el estomago bajo, lanzando a Bellota unos cuantos edificios más atrás, y de paso haciendo que la morena escupiera sangre-

-Mierda- susurro la pelinegra levantándose débilmente-

-Bellota- exclamaron sus amigas-

-Ah lo siento, ¿acaso fue demasiado para ti?- dijo con ironía-

-Creo que tienes una gotita de sarcasmo regado por aquí- dijo Miyako acercándose a la cara de la castaña -mira creo que es aquí- dijo dándole un golpe en la otra mejilla-

-Maldita- mascullo la castaña mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

-Ah no, ni te lo creas, a mí nadie me dice así- dijo enojada de verdad la rubia mientras que daba una serie de golpes a la chica-

-Valla y yo que te estaba subestimando- dijo la castaña con un hilito de sangre saliendo de sus labios- bueno, tendré que ser mala contigo…

-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno chicos, empecemos- dijo Blake, los tres estaban ansiosos hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una batalla contra otro como ellos, así de ansiosos se lanzaron a la boca del lobo-

Todos atacaron al tiempo y Blake sin moverse demasiado esquivo todos y cada uno de los golpes que venían hacia el

-Vamos chicos, creía que esto sería más emocionante, denme algo que valga la pena!- decía enojado el chico-

-Que nos estas creyendo acaso- dijo enojado el pelinegro volviendo hacia él, vio como Blake esquivaba su ataque y se inclino de la misma manera que él, dándole un golpe en el estomago mandándolo un poco lejos-

-Serás…-quiso terminar la frase pero no se percato de un impacto en su espalda por parte de Brick-

-Serás… qué?- dijo Boomer burlón mientras lo recibía con otro golpe-

-Malditos…-

La pelea se siguió extendiendo horas y horas y horas más tarde…

-Sissie, usemos eso…- dijo cerca a la castaña que simplemente asintió-

-Ying Yang- gritaron al tiempo mandando a los chicos una onda que sin darse cuenta también los impactó, la fuerza con la que venía y lo distraídos que estaban los héroes los dejo un poco mareados, y al llegar a un lugar diferente se desmayaron, los ocho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cabo de un Buen tiempo las chicas reaccionaron…

-Ahh… mi cabeza- susurro Sissie tocándose la frente- Pero, como, no funciono, rayos, tal vez no lo hicimos con suficiente fuerza- pensó la castaña al ver a las heroínas desmayadas a su lado-

-Sissie?-

-Blake?- hizo una pausa- al parecer no funciono, no nos pudimos deshacer de ellas-

-No, Sissie mira donde estamos, lo recuerdas-

-Oh no, no me digas que volvimos, de nuevo- y varias lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas- Yo no quiero estar aquí, no otra vez, Blake-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí- aclaro Blake mientras la abrazaba con dulzura-

-Blake-

-Cálmate Sissie-

-Como quieres que me calme si estamos de nuevo en este horrendo lugar-

-Qué diablos, donde estamos?- susurro Bellota mientras se intentaba levantar pero el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte-

Lentamente uno a uno fue despertando…

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Brick incorporándose lentamente debido al dolor-

-Que hacemos Blake?- susurro Sissie con rapidez mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-

-Tenemos que decirles la verdad- dijo Blake con seriedad

-Estás loco, nos mataran..!- dijo enojada la chica sin darse cuenta de que los otros seis habían escuchado absolutamente todo

-Verdad acerca de Que Blake?- pregunto serio Brick-

-Pues como decirlo- dijo con una risita nerviosa Blake mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-Vamos dilo, o si no si los matamos- dijo Bellota amenazante

-Sería algo ilógico!, si nos matan no sabrán lo que sucede- explico Sissie nerviosa al ver como los verdes se tronaban los dedos-

-Ahh verán, todo esto es culpa de Mojo- explico Blake sentándose junto a Sissie-

-Sucedió antes de que ustedes chicos, nacieran-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron las chicas-

-Fuimos su primer experimento, y desarrollamos una técnica Llamada Ying y Yang, que fue la anterior, con esa técnica podíamos mandar cualquier cosa que quisiéramos a otra dimensión, según el caso es esta- explico Sissie

-Pero Mojo sentía rencor hacia nosotros porque somos mejor que el- decía el castaño

-Y porque yo soy una chica, nos dijo que fuéramos a investigar a donde se iban todas las cosas que transportábamos con el Ying y el Yang, que supuestamente nosotros podríamos salir fácilmente de esta dimensión-

-Pero no fue así, salir de esta dimensión es un complique-

-Así que estamos encerrados en esta extraña dimensión hasta quien sabe cuándo- pregunto calmadamente Bombon-

-Exacto- aclararon tímidamente los dos castaños

-Argh! Maldita sea- grito eufórica Bellota mientras golpeaba una roca-

-Y que sucederá con la dimensión original, pues digo, se darán cuenta de que nosotros no estamos-

-No, la dimensión original crea una copia de lo que se trae aquí, probablemente ya hay seis personas sustituyéndolos a ustedes y otras dos a nosotros- alcaro Blake-

-Como es eso posible?-

-No preguntes porque ni nosotros lo sabemos- dijo Sissie calmada-

-Pero esas personas serán capaces de controlar los poderes y llevar las vidas que tanto nos han costado?- pregunto la rubia poniéndole tantico de lógica-

-Probablemente no tengan los poderes, pero si la vida, seguirán algún ejemplo monótono, ya que asi sucedió con nosotros, nadie nunca nos extraño, nunca causamos peligro, porque las "copias" no lo tienen, después de todo son solo copias no la misma persona- aclaro el castaño, un largo e incomodo silencio se instalo en el ambiente-

-Por que no se des transforman?- pregunto la castaña-

-Ehh! Como lo saben!- preguntaron las chicas aterradas-

-Por favor, solo háganlo, no quiero dar mas explicaciones- dijo Blake mientras cerraba los ojos y su Traje se desvanecía en un destello dejando unas bermudas café claro, junto a una camisa negra, unos tenis converse negros y su cabello igual de cómo lo tenia, la castaña lo imito y su traje se desvaneció, dejando una falda hasta la rodilla de color blanco, junto a una camisa lila claro manga corta, unos converse negros de bota, y su cabello largo atado a la pura punta con un lazo lila oscuro en forma de un pequeño moñito-

-Bien…-susurro Brick desactivando su transformación y quedando en lsa ropas de la noche anterior…

-Brick…-susurro casi sin habla la pelirroja-

-No se preocupen- dijo Brick con calma- ellos nos han mostrado sus des transformaciones, asi que no hay de que preocuparse, además por mas que queramos, o que ellos quieran, no hay a donde huir- aclaro el chico de la gorra-

-Está Bien- susurraron los dos hermanos menores deshaciendo las transformaciones-

-Bloss?- preguntaron las dos chicas temerosas-

-No se preocupen, es cierto, Brick tiene razón…- aclaro mientras des hacia su transformación-

-Okay- dijeron bajito mientras imitaban a su líder…-

-Tienen algún nombre diferente al de su transformación?- pregunto la líder rosa-

-No, como Mojo fue el que nos nombro solo tenemos un solo nombre…- aclaro Sissie-

-Ustedes?- pregunto Blake-

-Nosotros no- dijo Butch mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara- dijo la oji jade

-Yo Soy Miyako Goutokuji- dijo la rubia señalándose a si misma-

-Y yo Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo la líder-

-Soy Sissie, Sissie Jojo-

-Y yo Blake, Blake Jojo-

-Brick Jojo-

-Butch Jojo-

-Boomer Jojo-

-Ya deberian tener claro que somos los mayores no?- dijo Gracioso Blake-

-Aja… si, si lo que digas- dijo Brick fingiendo molestia-

-Hey no te pongas asi Hermanito Baka…- dijo Sissie mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás…- Siempre quise tener un hermanito menor, aparte de Blake, y la vida me complace con tres mas- dijo con sorna, mientras tomaba con agilidad también a Boomer y Butch-

-Hey suéltame!- dijo Butch con un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza, las chicas solo miraban la escena intentando no estallar en carcajadas, lo cual se les estaba haciendo mas difícil a cada segundo…-

-Veo que tienen unas novias muy bonitas Hermanitos- dijo Blake haciendo que las que ahora se sonrojaran fueran las chicas…-

-Nosotros no somos nada- dijo la rubia con la cara roja- _Por ahora…- _penso con rapidez completando la frase en su mente-

-Neh, que dijiste Miyako-kun, que por ahora no…- dijo Blake haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la rubia-

-Yo no dije nada de eso!- se defendió enrojeciendo mas, como diablos había acertado, y precisamente ella-

-Miyako, Miyako, Miyako- dijo haciendo en cada pausa un sonido con su lengua- Aun sin transformación, he aprendido a desarrollar algunos poderes, como por ejemplo leer tu mente sin problemas- la rubia casi se desmaya en ese momento al ver la sonrojada mirada que le lanzaba Boomer- ha, pero mira no mas como se han puesto mis dos rubitos…- dijo picando-

-Nee, Butchy-kun, esta cajita es para Kaoru?- dijo curiosa Sissie con una cajita que saco del bolsillo de Butch- Que es que es?, le pediras matrimonio?- dijo molestándolo mientras veía como su hermanito se levantaba echo una furia y sonrojado muy sonrojado a la vez-

-Dame eso!- exclamo mientras se lanzaba contra la castaña y le arrebataba la cajita- tu te me callas por ahora- le susurro enojado mientras se levantaba-

-Por que tan serios Rojitos?- pregunto Blake en medio de los rojos que eran los únicos que estaban sentados ya que los rubios estaban en esquinas diferentes bajándose el sonrojo, y el pelinegro con la mirada clavada en su adorable, hermanita…, mientras que Kaoru se ocultaba de ese gran sonrojo que esa simple frase causo en ella-

-Que serio/a yo?- dijeron al tiempo- Jajajaja neh!- de nuevo al tiempo Blake miro a ambos lados al ver la coorinacion en cada palabra-

-Já, vamos hermanito, no tengas miedo, siéntate junto a ella- dijo mientras que se levantaba y lo coria junto a la chica-

-Blake!- dijo sonrojado al ver que casi cae sobre Momoko-

-Ya ya lo siento, pero es que si no te corres por tu cuenta algo asi terminaría pasando- dijo el chico mientras se apartaba un poco por la ira del pelirrojo-

-Boomer, estas molesto por lo que dijo tu hermano, has estado muy rojo desde que dijo eso…-

-Jejeje de verdad?, no no estoy enojado con el, bueno un poco pero no mucho, pero contigo tampoco estoy molesto, no habría por que estarlo- un largo silencio se instalo entre los rubios-

-Esto hay algo que debo decirte- dijeron al tiempo- tu primero, no, tu, no, tu, tu- decían al tiempo mientras se señalaban y el sonrojo en sus mejillas crecia-

-Bien lo dire- dijo la rubia- Boomer tu me gustas mucho- dijo mientras cubria sus ojos con sus manos intentando ocultarse de la mirada del rubio-

-Te iba a decir lo mismo- dijo el chico mientras se deshacía de las manos de la chica-

-De verdad?- dijo mientras abria sus ojos y dejaba que el rubio tomara sus manos-

-En ese caso quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo tímidamente mientras apretaba las manos de la chica-

-Claro que si Boomer, aceptare ser tu novia- dijo la rubia, el chico se acerco con rapidez a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla sonrojada-

-Te amo-

- Y yo a ti-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Pues veras, esta cajita es algo que te he querido dar desde hace rato- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba fijamente el piso-

-Mirame a los ojos cuando me hablas- ordeno la chica mientras lo tomaba del mentón y le levantaba la mirada sonrojada-

-Te lo quería dar para demostrarte todo lo que siento- dijo el chico mientras se la daba, la chica con delicadeza abrió la cajita y observo el pequeño, pero hermoso collar en su interior-

-Para mi?- dijo mientras un sonrojo se extendia por toda su cara-

-Ajá- dijo Butch mientras asentía y tomaba el collar y lo cruzaba por el cuello de la muchacha- Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez…-

-Butch…- susurro la chica mientras que sus mejillas ardían cada vez mas-

-Que dices, sientes lo mismo, algo parecido, nada…-dijo el chico un tanto divertido-

-Digo que si, si siento lo mismo, y no sabes desde hace cuanto…- susurro mientras aproximaba sus rostros, tanto que el uno sentía la caliente y suave respiración del otro-

-Te amo Kao- susurro Butch mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la chica se sonrojo aun mas y susurro un te amo de vuelta mientras se abrazaba al abdomen del pelinegro-

;-; … ;-; … ;-; … ;-; … ;-; … ;-;

-Momoko, sabes, ayer tenia algo que decirte- empezó a hablar Brick mientras que Sissie se llevaba a Blake para dejarlos solos- quería decírtelo en la tarde, mientras jugábamos a las escondidas- un fuerte sonrojo apareció en la cara de la oji-rosa- pero los chicos me dijeron que era necesario que esperara hasta la noche para decírtelo, lo haríamos los tres al tiempo-

-Confesarse? –pregunto timida pero curiosa-

-Si, lo iba a hacer anoche, junto a un ramo de rosas que esperaba en tu casa, pero, no alcanzamos a llegar, tu madre las estaba cuidando, quien sabe, tal vez ya se las dio a ese clon- dijo con una tristeza marcada en el rostro, Sissie al ver esto hizo florecer una pequeña rosa junto a el- Espero que no te moleste- dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña flor y la extendia hacia la chica-

-Claro que no, porque de todos modos, lo ibas a hacer y en este momento lo haces, anque sea una pequeña rosa y no un ramo es un hermoso gesto Brick- dijo la chica tomando entre sus dedos la rosa que el muchacho extendia-

-Gracias Momoko- susurro Brick mientras la abrazaba-

-De nada Brick- susurro la chica mientras le robaba un beso suave-

-Momoko- susurro sonrojado el chico cuando sus labios se separaron-

-Te amo-

-Yo Tambien te amo!- dijo el chico apegándola a su pecho-

-Oww- susurro Sissie junto a Blake- No es eso tierno? –pregunto con un sonrojo-

-Si, tienes razón, es muy tierno- dijo Blake mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana-

-Blake que haces esto está mal….-dijo viendo sorprendida a su hermano-

-No, no me importa, porque mi amor por ti es más grande y no me importa lo que piensen los demás porque nadie nos conoce y tu y yo somos libres de hacer lo que nuestros instintos mandan-

-Blake n-nuestros hermanos nos conocen, que diran ellos?

-Ya te lo dije no me importa, si nos aprecian realmente y nos apoyaran y lo entenderían como el amor que ellos sienten a esas chicas, Sissie yo te amo- dijo mientras le robaba un beso- Siempre lo he hecho y tu mas que nadie lo sabe-

-Blake, que hiciste- decía o mejor tartamudeaba ella mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ammy: Quieren matar a esta mala escritora holgazana por tanta demora para esto, pues bueno Kyo también me quiere matar…

Kyo: No es broma, te demoraste mucho

Ammy: vamos de que lado estas, tu mas que nadie sabe lo mucho que batalle para sacar este pequeño pedazo de fic…

Kyo: bien, bien, te la perdono por ahora…Agradeciendo a las chicas que dejan reviews: Flory-sempai y Sissie131, y a las chicas que leen pero que no dejan review, aun asi gracias!

Ammy: sin ustedes no seria nada TT-TT la inspiración esta volviendo a mi…

Kyo: y ahora mas que estamos viendo Kaichou Wa Maid Sama *w* Kawaiii!

Ammy: *w* Haaiii! Bien eso nos a animado un poco…pronto espero subir la conti ya que estoy finiquitando año escolar pero aun asi debo esforzarme mucho para que este final de semestre me salga genial!

Kyo: se cuidan y dejen un review ! ;)

Ammy: byee!~Nyan!


	9. Chapter 9

**K**onichiwa! Lamento demasiado todos los retrasos, pero mi cabeza quiere explotar… he tenido un montón de cosas por hacer…

Kyo: de que hablas te la has pasado leyendo crepúsculo y viendo elfen lied

Ammy: Ahh cállate! Aun así estuve en exámenes finales, súper preocupada porque estuve a un par de pelos de suspender Trigo -.- pero aun así pase, me enferme, si yo soy la única que se enferma antecitos de salir de vacaciones, estoy también ocupada con un montón de historias que rondan mi cabeza y para completar mi padre me ha puesto un kilogramo de trabajos extras, y los mosquitos no me dejan escribir en paz porque se la pasan chupándome la sangre cada vez que tienen oportunidad…

Kyo: en fin, dejemos tus excusas para otro momento y vamos a la historia

Ammy: intentare colocar la continuacion lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada seguro, bien disfruten este intento de Fic xD

**Capitulo 9…**

**-**Blake, que hiciste?-

-Solo hice lo que mi corazón me dijo- explico el castaño-

-Pero esto esta mal…..mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal…Mal!- (N/a: tipo Candace XD)

-Sissie, tu problema es que no sigues nunca el mandato de tu corazón, solo haz lo que el dice, sigue tus sentimientos, no dejes que tu mente te controle todo el tiempo-

-Blake…-susurro con suavidad-

-Tiene Razón Sissie…- dijo Brick sentándose frente a ellos, junto con los demás-

-Solo haz lo que manda tu corazón…Si?- dijo la rubia sonriente-

-Esa fue una de las razones por lo que dejamos el crimen, por estar con ellas- dijo Butch mientras abrazaba con aun más fuerza a la morena en sus brazos-

-Pero no ven esto extraño, mal, incorrecto, mal?- decía aun buscando excusas la chica castaña-

-Deja los temores atrás- dijo Momoko- si está bien para ti, los demás no importan- término de decir sabiamente-

-Está bien, entonces hare lo que me dice mi corazón- dijo la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo, después de unos segundos un fuerte sonido recorrió todo el lugar, frente a las 6 caras asombradas se encontraba Blake con su cara ligeramente girada hacia la derecha y su mejilla izquierda roja, una Sissie con la mano levantada, le había dado una señora cachetada, tan dura que unos cuantos pájaros huyeron del lugar-

-Por qué?...Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Blake al aire mientras acariciaba su mejilla golpeada y giraba su mirada sorprendida-

-Eso fue por robarme mi primer beso- dijo la chica enojada, con rápida rapidez (Kyo: de verdad? Ú-u) suavizo su semblante y se acerco lentamente, le dio un suave y dulce beso que el chico no correspondió por que estaba sufriendo una fuerte contusión cerebral- Y eso, es lo que mi corazón me dijo que debía hacer-

-Eses un poco….Bipolar- dijeron al tiempo los tres hermanos-

-Si- respondió por ella Blake-

-Está bien, estaré contigo Blake, porque lo que siento, y siempre tuviste la razón, no es algo que se pueda ocultar- dijo la chica para esta vez robarle un beso a Blake, que estaba mas consiente…-

-Bueno, lamento decir esto así no… pero… donde vamos a dormir?- dijo Boomer con un sonrojo de vergüenza-

-Pues en la zona de las urbanizaciones- dijo Sissie mientras se levantaba junto a Blake- Vamos, no nos demoraremos demasiado-

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a unas casas, caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una casa con un aspecto un poco feo.

La pintura estaba caída la mayor parte, adentro la madera del piso hacia un sonido aterrador, algunos estantes estaban repletos de polvo, a Miyako le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, daba miedo esa casa.

-Bien, podemos dormir aquí- dijo Blake abriendo una puerta dejando ver 4 camas bastante grandes.

-Pero primero tenemos que limpiar ¿verdad?- dijo Miyako mirando al resto, las chicas asintieron y los chicos hicieron una mueca de fastidio-

-Eso les ayudara para el entrenamiento-

-Pero yo no quiero limpiar con esta ropa- dijo Butch mirando los trajes elegantes-

-Bien entonces cámbiense primero- dijo Blake mientras sacaba de un armario ropa suficiente para los chicos mientras Sissie sacaba de otro armario ropa para las chicas-

-Y esto?- dijo Kaoru mirando la ropa-

-Era lo que usábamos cuando estuvimos aquí, no creo que les quede tan grande- explico mientras cerraba el armario-

-Chicos vengan conmigo- dijo Blake mientras conducía a los chicos a alguna otra habitación para que las chicas pudieran cambiarse tranquilas, mientras los chicos daban un bufido de tristeza-

-Pervertidos- susurro Kaoru mientras ellos salían-

Después de que se cambiaran, y comieran algo…(N/a: recuerden que después de todo los chicos no pudieron comer en su salida a cenar por culpa de todos los villanos Kyo: eres mala Ammy: lo se… xD) empezaron con la Limpieza/Entrenamiento.

-Deben ser capaces de utilizar los elementos que están en el ambiente a su favor...- dijo Blake mientras cerraba los ojos y pequeñas gotas de agua se amontonaban en sus manos hasta tener dos grandes bolas de agua, una en cada mano-

-Wow! Como haces eso- dijo Boomer mientras miraba el agua-

-Simplemente me concentro en las partículas de agua que están a mi alrededor y las junto-

-Suena fácil…- dijo Brick mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba las gotas de agua se empezaron a notar pero no tuvo la concentración suficiente como para juntarlas asi que estas le cayeron encima como una ligera llovizna- Pero no es muy fácil que digamos-

-Tuviste un buen comienzo, inténtelo todos…- ordeno Sissie-

Butch no lograba reunir las gotas de agua y cada que lo lograba estas se desvanecían, Boomer por su lado duro bastante tiempo en hacer que las gotas de agua aparecieran, pero fue el primero de sus hermanos en cogerle el tiro;

Momoko peleaba con las gotas de agua ya que cada vez que caian le mojaban el cabello, Kaoru estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque no podía hacer que las pequeñas gotas se acercaran a sus manos, mientras que Miyako las juntaba, pero al tener unas cuantas reunidas la "burbuja" por decirle así, se quebrantaba y el agua resbalaba por sus manos.

-No fue tan difícil- dijo Boomer mientras jugaba con un par de bolitas de agua en sus manos-

-Como es que el pudo hacerlo primero- dijo Butch mientras se fijaba en su hermano menor

-Boomer es el más despistado de nosotros tres!- protesto Brick-

-No lo sé…- dijo Blake mientras miraba al rubio que seguía jugando con el agua de sus manos- Sigan intentándolo-

Brick cerró sus ojos con más fuerza e intentaba que las gotas aparecieran pero ahora tampoco lograba eso…

-Ahora si fue peor… ya ni siquiera salen- dijo Brick enojado-

-¿A que se deberá eso?- se pregunto Sissie al ver que las chicas continuaban intentándolo y sin embargo el agua continuaba apareciendo, la ligera llovizna mojo de nueva cuenta a Momoko quien se detuvo un momento a observar el problema de Brick…-

-No sé, es solo mi opinión, pero creo que estas demasiado tenso- explico mientras se acercaba- Relájate para que las gotas lleguen a ti con mas facilidad- dijo estando a solo centímetros de sus labios- ¿No te parece?- dijo antes de darle un beso efímero-

-Creo que necesito mas de esa relajación- dijo mientras tomaba las caderas de la peli naranja y la acercaba para besarla-

-Todos, tomémonos unos cinco o diez minutos para relajación!- exclamo Sissie mientras halaba a Blake y le daba un beso fugaz- Creo que es una buena idea-

La chica de cabellos negros salto a los brazos de Butch haciendo que ambos calleran y las pocas gotas que estaba reuniendo Butch los bañara juntos; por otro lado Boomer deshizo el agua que tenia reunida en sus manos y se acerco a la rubia que tímidamente caminaba hacia él.

-Quiero que el descanso sea más largo- protesto la morena cuando se dio cuenta que Sissie se levantaba para dar la orden de que continuaran.

-Lo siento pero no se puede porque tenemos que adelantar lo mas que podamos el entrenamiento-

-Vamos que ya casi lo tienen- dijo Blake mientras se ponía de pie-

-Bien- dijo a regaña dientes Kaoru mientras se separaba del chico de cabello negro-

La suposición de Momoko era cierta, luego de relajarse y animarse un poco lograron hacer las bolas de agua.

-Ven, les dije que ya casi lo tenían- dijo Blake cobrando el crédito-

-Hey!, la que dio la idea de la relajación fui yo!- protesto la oji rosa mientras le lanzaba una de las bolas de agua a Blake impacto en toda su cara, de repente todos rompieron a carcajadas perdiendo la concentración y por ende el agua resbalo en las palmas de sus manos-

-Bien!- dijo Blake mientras se limpiaba con su camisa el agua de su cara- Estuvo perfecto!

-Ah?- exclamo confundida la peli naranja- No me vas a reñir?-

-No, la verdad iba a explicarles cómo hacer para lanzar el ataque, pero ya hiciste lo que iba a hacer yo-

-Aa!- dijo comprendiendo-

-Inténtenlo- dijo Sissie, todos formaron de nuevo las bolas de agua y en cuestión de segundos se había desatado una guerra de agua, todos empezaron a lanzar los ataques a diestra y siniestra empapándose hasta el apellido. (N/a: XD)

-No fue tan difícil- dijo Brick cuando la guerra ceso-

-No, esa parte era la más fácil- respondió Blake-

-Esto como nos ayudara para derrotar a Él?- pregunto Butch-

-Como ya pudieron experimentarlo alguna vez el es sensible al agua o a las cosas frías ya que es un demonio que se alimenta del calor y el fuego…

-Ah, ya entiendo… es una manera de cómo apagar el fuego- dijo Kaoru-

-Sí, pero aun así debemos seguir practicando con otros elementos porque el agua no siempre apaga el fuego- explico el hermanote mayor

-Debemos combatir fuego con fuego- termino Sissie-

-Pero que sea mañana estoy rendida- dijo Miyako mientras se desplomaba en el pecho de Boomer-

-Sí, mañana empezaremos con el fuego, ahora vamos a limpiar la casa-

-What!- exclamo Miyako levantándose de golpe-

-Claro, estuvimos jugando en el jardín, ahora será más fácil con el poder que tenemos- dijo Sissie mientras se levantaba y se transformaba, empezó a volar y armando rápidamente un par de bolas de agua las empezó a lanzar contra las paredes de la casa- Vamos que aun falta dentro- todos la siguieron con pereza, se transformaron y empezaron a lanzar los ataques a la casa, al terminar afuera entraron y empezaron a lavar las paredes y todo por dentro, en cuestión de un par de horas la casa estaba reluciente-

-Ven, no era tan difícil- dijo Blake mientras se sentaba en el piso de la sala y Miyako al verlo ya sentado le lanzo un ataque a la cara-

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero me voy a dormir ya- dijo la rubia mientras subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios-

-Sí, yo iré a sacar las pijamas- dijo Sissie siguiéndola-

Ammy: Biien! Que les pareció, si lo se estuvo un poco flojo, pero bueno esta historia va para el final…ya basta de dar tanta vuelta…. Asi que muy pronto vendrá el FIN TT0TT

Kyo: Esperando que les haya gustado…

Ammy: Los reviews son gratis! Bye ^3^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo # 10**

**H**ola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero he andado sin inspiración, además estoy en una "competencia" con mis amigas de la que vea mas series en todas las vacaciones y algo me dice que voy a perder …¬¬ ni al caso, mi madre me tiene enseñándome a tocar guitarra, y mis pobres deditos no soportan ni que los toquen, total, espero que disfruten la conti y no tengo más excusas para mi demora, feliz navidad, feliz año, super atrasados… etc, etc, etc, xDD

A la mañana siguiente nadie se quería despertar, Miyako dormía plácidamente junto a Kaoru, ambas extendidas y desparramadas la una encima de la otra, mientras Blake compartía cama con Boomer, el rubio duro la mayor parte de la noche abrazado a Blake, Butch se peleo dormido con Brick por quien ocupaba más espacio en la cama y Sissie y Momoko durmieron tranquilas y quietas.

Los rayos de sol del inicio de la mañana despertaron a los ocho chicos.

-Después de todo fue una buena idea dormir con las cortinas abiertas, así nos despertaríamos más rápido- murmuro Momoko mientras se estiraba-

-Si- respondió Sissie imitándola- ¿Cómo durmieron?

-Bien- respondieron la morena y la rubia al tiempo mientras cada una se estiraba-

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- pregunto Kaoru mientras bostezaba-

-Mmm… no lo se, ya veremos con Blake- respondió Sissie pensativa-

Las chicas bajaron al salón y se encontraron con los cuatro chicos viéndose a las caras.

-¿Buenos Días?- dijo con un poco de temor Momoko, los cuatro chicos salieron de su transe y saludaron a las chicas-

-¿Por qué estaban así?- pregunto Miyako-

-No lo sé- respondió Boomer mientras alzaba los hombros-

-Simplemente bajamos, nos quedamos mirando y ustedes ya estaban aquí- resolvió Brick tranquilamente-

-Bueeeno, propongo que vallamos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos y luego vamos a desayunar- dijo Sissie colocándose de pie-

-De acuerdo- dijo Blake mientras se levantaba también- hay un baño en cada habitación, nos turnaremos- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación donde durmió con los chicos, en el trayecto le dio un corto beso en los labios a la castaña y continuo con ella tomada de la cintura-

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto en murmullos la chica-

-Bien, Boomer estuvo abrazado a mi toda la noche como una garrapata, pero bien- dijo el castaño sonriendo (N/A: lo siento a las fans de Boomy pero me moría por escribir una frase así xD)

-Eres un caso- murmuro la chica mientras se aferraba a él-

-Pero así me quieres-

Después de un bue~n rato, todos se encontraban en la sala listos para salir a desayunar.

-Podríamos ir al café que queda a dos cuadras- sugirió Sissie-

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Blake mientras que empezaban a caminar y los otros seis los seguían-

-Que linda fuente- comento Miyako mientras atravesaban un hermoso parque-

-Si es muy hermosa- dijo Sissie mientras se detenía un momento a observarla-

-Si, la fuente es muy bonita y todo lo que quieran, pero, ¿podemos continuar?, la panza me ruge- dijo la morena e instintivamente una tripa rugió- No fui yo…-

-Fui yo- murmuro Butch con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas-

-Continuemos por bienestar de las tripas hambrientas- dijo Miyako sonriente-

Llegaron al pequeño local, comieron, pagaron y se fueron de vuelta a la casa…

Momoko caminaba junto a Brick, el pelirrojo se detuvo por un segundo sin que Momoko se diera cuenta, se agacho y recogió una pequeña flor roja, se acerco por la espalda a la pelirroja y se la coloco sobre una de sus orejas.

-Que linda te ves Momo-chan- la chica se sonrojo y sonrió-

Ya en la casa….

-Bueno, hoy tenemos que practicar el elemento fuego, ¿verdad?- dijo Blake, sintiéndose todo un profesor, y todos lo miraron raro, sin excepciones- Ya no me dejan ser feliz- murmuro mientras se iba a una esquinita-

-Bueno, este elemento es un poco más difícil, deben usar el calor que se encuentra en el ambiente, y pensar a la vez en lo que les produzca mas ira, deben dejar fluir toda esa ira y hacerla salir en forma de fuego- explico Sissie-

-¿Como canalizando la ira? –pregunto Momoko-

-Sí, pero en vez de sacarla, con patadas, gritos, llanto, golpes, canalizarla en intentar sacar fuego, deben ser capaces ya que los rayos z les dan la posibilidad- dijo Blake que ya había salido de su depresión- Les mostraremos como- retrocedió junto a Sissie y cerraron los ojos y unos segundos después varias bolas de fuego los rodearon, empezaron a dirigirlas, aun con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un gran círculo alrededor de los seis chicos que se arrejuntaron al ver que las bolas de fuego venían hacia ellos-

-Tada~!- dijo Sissie descendiendo y haciendo una pose, los otros seis chicos los miraban un poco asustados, ya que seguían en el "circulo de fuego"-

-Guau- murmuro Butch mientras salía del transe del miedo-

-Ahora les toca a ustedes, tomen distancia, no quiero accidentes- dijo Blake mientras retrocedía y se sentaba un poco lejos junto a Sissie-

Todos siguieron las instrucciones, al comienzo ni a Boomer, Butch, Kaoru o Miyako les salía algo, mientras que Momoko y Brick lograban pequeñas chispas, luego los primeros eran los que lograban las chispas y Momoko con un gran grito logro una gran bola de fuego que hizo un gran agujero bajo ella.

-Guau Momoko- murmuraron las chicas viendo un poco asustadas a su mejor amiga-

La pelirroja respiraba agitadamente intentando acompasar su respiración.

-Muy bien Momoko, ahora síguelo intentando sin que te lleve tanta energía, para que te salga más suelto- dijo Sissie mientras levantaba su pulgar-

Los chicos siguieron intentándolo y pocos minutos después Brick también logro una gran bola de fuego de magnitud parecida a la de Momoko haciendo otro gran cráter en la tierra.

-Muy bien Brick, vamos chicos, no se queden atrás- animo Sissie- Blake, ve por algo para tomar-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque yo lo digo, así que ve…- dijo demandante la castaña-

En poco tiempo los cuatro chicos alcanzaron a los mayores y lograron hacer las bolas de fuego, en eso llego Blake con las bebidas, tomaron la limonada, recién hecha de Blake, y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien chicos, ya son capaces de hacer varias bolas de fuego al tiempo y lanzarlas a donde quieren y no a diestra y siniestra- dijo Blake mientras señalaba su hombro un poco quemado por una de las bolas de fuego que se salió del control de Miyako.

-Ya te dije que lo siento- dijo la rubia con un sonrojo de vergüenza-

-Ven, pudimos avanzar en uno de los elementos más difíciles en solo una mañana, vamos a comer algo, y luego practicaremos un rato más en la tarde, y no sé que mas haremos- dijo Sissie mientras se acercaba a los exhaustos chicos tumbados en el césped –no quemado-.

Y asi hicieron en la tarde…

Si, esta un poco corto, pero la inspiración me abandono y ya no tenia ni idea de cómo continuarlo… espero tener pronto la conti, al menos antes de que regrese a clases… Waaa clases de nuevo, -se mete debajo de la mesa-

Kyo: por problemas psicológicos de la escritora me despido yo…

Espero que dejen sus reviews :3 y que estudien, será…

Cuidensen… ^3^

Kyo-kun y la escritora miedosa…


	11. Chapter 11

Konichiwa! Siento que han pasado años desde que no continúo esto xD

Gomenasai! No tenía ni idea de cómo seguir esto, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y creo que el siguiente será el último…Espero que disfruten ;)

.

Tenían bajo su dominio agua y fuego, ahora irían con la tierra…

-A mi me parece que este elemento es mucho más fácil, ya que para la tierra puede contar cualquier tipo de suelo, deben estar conectados con la naturaleza que los rodea, deben sentir cada mineral que posee el suelo, y levantarlo, para después lanzarlo como un ataque…-explico la castaña mientras que unía las palmas de sus manos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza- concentración- murmuro…y fragmentos de suelo se levantaron a su alrededor, se empezó a elevar lentamente junto a los fragmentos y finalmente los lanzo con fuerza, clavando la tierra en el lugar inicial, obviamente quedo el suelo un poco fragmentado por la velocidad y el fuerte impacto

-Deben tener siempre en cuenta que algunos elementos se pueden mezclar para lograr un ataque más fuerte…- dijo Blake mientras la castaña descendía

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto Boomer

-En un ejemplo, podemos unir agua y aire para hacer algo así como un huracán…

-También podemos mezclar el fuego con el aire…

-¿Pero eso no apagaría el fuego?- pregunto ingenuo Boomer, todos lo vieron con una ceja alzada y Butch le dio un zape-

-El fuego se puede avivar con aire, por algo cuando se enciende una fogata se sopla levemente para que las chispas se aviven, idiota- le explico Brick-

-Oh! Ya veo…- dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza

-Otras combinaciones pueden ser el agua con la tierra, puede ser mas que ataque, algo así como un distractor…- la tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente

-¿Es normal que esto ocurra?- pregunto nerviosa la rubia

-No, es demasiado pronto…

-¿Demasiado pronto para qué?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja

-Para que llegue Him…- murmuro Sissie-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Esta vez planeó llegar antes- dijo Blake seriamente- Estén todos listos, ya llega-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla

-Mis niños, esta vez no saldrán vivos- dijo riendo maléficamente mientras salía del centro de la tierra en tamaño gigante- Ya veo, me trajeron a las Power Puff Girls y también a los Rowdy…

-¡Cállate!, ¡esta vez no terminaras vivo!- exclamo Sissie enojada mientras se elevaba

-Terminemos con esto- dijo Blake mientras se elevaba también, los otros seis los imitaron-

-Veamos que tan bien los han entrenado

-¿Como sabe que nos estaban entrenando?- pregunto Bellota sorprendida

-No sabemos como lo hace, pero él sabe todo lo que sucede fuera de su escondite- dijo Blake mientras preparaba un ataque de Fuego- ¡trágate esto afeminado!

Brick lo imito e hizo un ataque un poco más grande que el de Blake y lo lanzo contra el demonio gigante; Butch y Bellota no se quisieron quedar atrás e hicieron temblar la tierra bajo los pies de Him levantándola en grandes fragmentos, Burbuja y Boomer lanzaron ataques de agua a la tierra haciendo que esta salpicase en Him.

-¡Ahh! Mi traje, esta arruinado, lo pagaran caro niñatos- dijo enojado Him, mientras formaba un ataque de fuego, totalmente diferente a los que ellos aprendieron, este tenía forma de fénix, Bombon lo esquivo pero no esperaba que este le siguiera.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué rayos me está siguiendo!- pregunto mientras aumentaba la velocidad pero parecía no funcionar

-¿Creyeron que eran los únicos que perfeccionaron poderes?- pregunto Him con una voz maléfica- Que ingenuos pueden llegar a ser- Bombon empezó a lanzar ataques de agua para apaciguar el gran fénix, cuando la velocidad de este empezó a decrecer se giro y lanzo un ataque de agua aun mas grande- Aun no está perfeccionado-

La batalla continúo, ataques golpes, donde los chicos terminaban estrellados contra las paredes, uno que otro golpe estratégico a Him, en fin, todos estaban exhaustos

-Debemos terminar rápido con esto, nos está llevando demasiado- dijo Sissie notoriamente cansada

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Bubbles que respiraba agitadamente

-Ganaremos un poco de tiempo- dijo Bellota mientras se acercaba a Him y le lanzaba ataques de tierra, Butch empezó a lanzar ataques de agua.

-Les ayudaremos- dijo Brick mientras se acercaba y empezaba a lanzar ataques de tierra y Bombon siguiéndolo lanzando ataques de agua.

-Burbuja, Boomer, hagamos un huracán- dijo Blake mientras se levantaba-

-Pero, no sé cómo se hace eso- dijo Boomer mientras se levantaba también-

-Ustedes solo encárguense de crear agua, nosotros pondremos el aire, eso lo debilitara bastante- explico con rapidez Sissie mientras volaba hacia un poco más arriba de Him

-Ahora!- exclamo Blake mientras que creaba ráfagas de viento cortante hacia Him

-¡El mismo ataque no servirá dos veces!- exclamo Him enfurecido mientras extendía sus pinzas hacia ellos intentando golpearlos y detenerlos

-¿Si no funciona dos veces porque quieres detenerlo?- pregunto burlona Sissie, Him se volvía pequeño, sin darse cuenta un ataque venia directo a ella

-¡Sissie!- exclamo Blake y dejo el ataque para proteger a Sissie haciendo que la pinza de Him se clavara en su espalda-

-¡Blake!-

-Ya está debilitado, hay que atacarlo con agua- dijo Bombon mientras empezaba a formar grandes ataques

-Blake, por favor, respóndeme!

-Terminémoslo ahora- dijo enojado Brick mientras lanzaba ataques de agua, los demás lo siguieron y continuaron lanzando ataques a Him que cada vez se volvía más pequeñito

-Me las pagaran! Lo van a lamentar!

-El que lo lamentara serás tú- dijo Brick mientras le daba un golpe al pequeño Him matándolo, un tronar se escucho y el cuerpo sin vida de Him empezó a esfumarse

-B-Blake!- seguía exclamando Sissie en lagrimas- no me dejes, por favor- un portal se abrió

-Es ahora o nunca!- exclamo Bellota mientras corría hacia Sissie y la llevaba hacia el portal, los chicos levantaron el cuerpo de Blake y todos salieron con rapidez llegando al laboratorio del profesor Utonio.

-Chicos, que hacen aquí- pregunto asustado el profesor

-No hay tiempo de explicarle profesor, por favor salve a Blake

-¿Quién es Blake?

-Él es Blake- dijo Blossom mientras ayudaba a los chicos a ponerlo en una camilla del profesor Utonio

-Por favor no lo deje morir!- pidió Sissie mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del castaño

-Hare lo que pueda- dijo sin comprometerse a nada-

.

Kyo: lo mataras!

Ammy: no, no lo matare, tal vez…

Kyo: que malvada, esperamos traer pronto el capítulo final ;)

Ammy: sin mucho que decir…

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo Final TT-TT

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a mis padres, por darme la vida y todo para llegar hasta aquí xDD –ok no, parezco reina de belleza cuando la coronan xDD-

De verdad, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fic, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento de acuerdo a terminar mi primer proyecto largo aquí en FF, gracias por sus Reviews y Favoritos, espero que les haya gustado.

.

-Hare lo que pueda- dijo sin comprometerse a nada- Después de todo soy un científico no un medico- dijo mientras tomaba un bisturí y rasgaba la camisa del muchacho descubriendo así una gran herida que traspasaba el pecho del muchacho

-Dios mio, ¿quien le hizo esto?-

-Fue Him- dijo Blossom enojada

-Si-Sissie…

-Blake…

-No te…hundas en la…depresión, amada…amada bipolar, q-quiero que…sigas siendo la misma…alegre de siempre, te voy a cuidar…desde allí arriba…nee-chan…tienes que…encontrar a un chico…que te quiera como yo…si te quedas solterona me burlare de ti…Te amo bipolar…- cerro sus ojos con lentitud, y la mano que sostenía la de la castaña perdió fuerza

-¡Blake!

Miyako escondió su cara en el pecho de Boomer mientras este la abrazaba, Momoko tenía a Brick tomado de la mano, este le apretaba con fuerza la mano a la chica mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la pelinegra estaba recostada en el hombro de Butch mientras que negaba levemente con la cabeza, todos lloraban con suavidad, los sollozos de Sissie se escuchaban por toda le estancia

-La herida estaba infectada con veneno, sobrevivió más de lo que debería, debió morir instantáneamente, fue muy fuerte- dicto el profesor mientras terminaba de analizar la herida del muchacho- Lo lamento muchachos…

-¡Blake!

.

.

.

.

.

-Sissie, ¡ven a bailar no seas aburrida!- exclamo una muchacha de cabello blanco mientras le hacía señas

-No, aquí estoy bien Bell

-¡No seas aburrida!- reclamo una rubia mientras giraba con el rubio

-Hasta Kaoru está bailando…- dijo divertido un pelirrojo…

-¡H-hey!- protesto la oji verde mientras que soltaba un poco a Butch, la castaña solo rio suavemente

-¿Por qué no bailas?- pregunto una voz desconocida junto a ella

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tonta

-Blade

-Sissie

-Lindo nombre

-Lo mismo el tuyo, se parece al de mi hermano

-¿Como se llama?

-Llamaba, Blake

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes, sucedió hace mucho…- un silencio los embargo

-¿Bailamos?

-No…

-Dale, yo te guio

-No- el muchacho se paró frente a ella, quien lo veía con el ceño medio fruncido

-Dale…no te arrepentirás

-El que se arrepentirá será otro…

-Claro que no, vamos- la chica extendió su mano y tomo la del chico

-Cuando te pise no te quejes- advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Te han dicho que eres un poco bipolar…

-Muchas veces- respondió ampliando su sonrisa

-_Así se hace Bipolar…_

.

Muy corto verdad, pero bueno, la inspiración me abandono para dar un final presentable…

Mil Gracias, de nuevo, a todos los lectores, a los que dejaron reviews y los que dieron favoritos tanto a la historia como a la autora xd ^^

Gomene Sissie-chan, esto es todo lo que pude lograr xD

Nos leemos luego ;)

Reviews?


End file.
